Amor no correspondido
by Luxika
Summary: Sakura Haruno vive en la mansión de los Üchiha, a pesar de ser la hija de la empleada desarrolla una amistad con él hijo menor de la familia. . Existiendo para el desde los ocho años le resulta imposible ver a alguien más que no sea él, pero llegara una persona a su vida que quizás logre hacerla mirar en otra dirección.
1. Chapter 1

Realidades o Sueños ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Para mí lo único que los diferencia es que, el primero se encuentra muy cercano y presente todos los días; y los sueños, los sueños cada vez se alejan más de mi existencia.

Mi mano derecha temblaba pero no precisamente por el frío, sentí un liquido tibio recorrer mis mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que eran arrojadas con intensidad por las opacadas nubes, que cada vez tronaban con más fuerza como si se tratara del preludio para que un intenso tornado azote con fuerza la ciudad.

Finalmente afloje el arma, al chocar contra el suelo salpico un poco de lodo a mis pies descalzos, me deje caer de rodillas, suspire profundamente y con todas mis fuerzas lance un grito lleno de angustia, dolor y desesperanza.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta…Esta es mi historia.

Capitulo 1:

Sufrimiento, amor, ilusiones y la realidad cuatro palabras que se mezclan perfectamente con la palabra vida. ¿Qué tienen en común? Acompañan día tras día a la existencia.

Una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro y porque no decirlo, me brindo felicidad por tres largas semanas exactamente. Mi madre había conseguido un nuevo trabajo luego de su intensa búsqueda y fracasos por casi toda "La ciudad de las hojas".

-No es una casa Sakura, es una mansión.-

Su cálida mano acaricio mi cabello y una dulce sonrisa ilumino su rostro, me saco de la torpeza y creencia de la pequeñez en que yo creía. ¿Por qué lo digo? En ese entonces pensaba que las mansiones solo existían en la televisión pero hay me hallaba yo, frente a una gran residencia que a simple vista me indicaba que viviría prósperamente y sin preocupaciones durante una larga temporada, las apariencias engañan y precisamente cree una ilusión ilusa demasiado rápido, algo que precisamente me encantaba hacer con el único afán de escapar de la realidad.

Solía jugar todos los días en el patio de la gran mansión, mi mamá con su primer mensual me compró un juego de te, imaginaba que yo trabajaba en un restaurante y debía servir a los clientes en este caso el cliente era mi pequeño oso de peluche. No solía hablar mucho ni siquiera reía a volumen alto, mi madre dijo que debía pasar desapercibida y tratar de ser lo menos escandalosa posible.

Cada vez que escuchaba el timbre de la casa sonando recogía los juguetes con prisa y me refugiaba en la habitación, en el proceso al intentar ser lo más rápida posible siempre tropezaba o caía, para no lastimarme más decidí no volver a salir de la habitación. A pesar de sentir las ganas de estar con mamá en la cocina o jugar en el patio me quedaba sin hacer ruido y llorando en silencio. Sumisa y tímida, sola y triste.

En ese tiempo tenía siete años, fue después de dos meses que madre me presentó con los dueños de casa, ellos estaban de vacaciones por lo tanto aún siendo lo más cuidadosa que podía aún siendo una niña ellos descubrieron mi presencia en la casa.

- Siento no haberlo dicho, en verdad necesito mucho el trabajo, por favor no me echen.-

Ella se arrodillo y lo pidió con lágrimas, eso provocó un inmenso nudo en la garganta y no dejaba de culparme por ser la causante de todo su dolor.

-Tranquila.- pronunció la señora Mikoto.- Si lo estabas escondiendo es por que en verdad necesitabas el trabajo.-

Se acercó a mi madre y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Puedén quedarse, y no es necesario que la sigas escondiendo._ Esta vez quien intervino fue el señor de la casa.

-Traere a los niños para que la conozcan, seguramente se sentirán felices de tener con quien jugar.-

Anteriormente ya los habías visto uno de ellos parecía tener mi misma edad y el otro era mayor con tres años:. Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha

Cuando ellos estrecharon las manos conmigo y vi sus miradas lo supe, era mejor no haber sido descubierta nunca.

Aún que la familia Uchiha mencionó que no debía ser tan cuidadosa y jugar cuanto quiera por la casa sabía que únicamente lo decían por amabilidad, solía ser muy torpe y no quería romper nada que le causará una gran deuda a mi madre.

Me quedaba en la habitación y dormía profundamente, cuando lo hacia solía soñar con que madre y yo eramos las dueñas de casa, que me sumergia en la piscina y jugabamos juntas sin cansarnos, que ella tenía tiempo para mi, y que yo dejaba de ser una intensa carga.

Asistía a una escuela que quedaba cerca era bastante pobre, para llegar debía tomar el autobús, el primer día me acompañaron, el resto de los días debía ir y venir sola.

Me gustaba hablar mucho, y reirme por cualquier cosa la escuela era el único lugar donde yo podía ser escuchada y aunque muchas veces recibía regaños por parte de los maestros al menos sentía que me prestaban atención.

Fue una tarde como cualquier otra que mi madre entro a la habitación con la intención de hablar conmigo, no podía evitar sentirme alegre, incluso recuerdo sentir como mis ojos se humedecieron un poco pero disimule las lágrimas con un bostezo .

-Sakura, necesito pedirte un favor, lo harás.-

Al escuchar sus palabras lo supe, el haber venido no era precisamente para jugar conmigo.

-Ok, haré lo que tu digas.-

-Conoces al hijo menor de la dueña de casa, me gustaría que te hicieras amiga de él. No sale de su habitación y algunas veces lo he visto llorar, creo que necesita alguien con quien compartir un poco de tiempo.-

Él tenía dinero, una gran mansión y un auto lujoso en el que lo llevaban todos los días a la escuela pero también sentía la misma soledad que yo.

-Lo intentaré.-

Ella me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi mejilla, cada vez la sentía más distante.

Paso un año más, tenía ocho a pesar de que dije que intentaria llevarme con aquella persona no lo hize.

Debido a que yo también me empezaba a sentír sola en esa casa decidí salir un poco más de esa habitación, estaba en el patio jugando con una pelota de fútbol que me encargaron cuidar, pertenecía a la clase.

Cuando era más niña jugaba con muñecas y tazas de té, conforme los años pasaban cosas como esas dejaron de llamar mi atención.

-¿Que haces?- Lo escuché preguntar, en ese momento yo estaba levantando la pelota con mi pie tratando de imitar unas cuantos malabares que solía ver realizar a mis compañeros de clase.

-¿Quieres jugar?.-Lo interrogue sin responderle, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que había convivido en la mansión que ambos nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Crees que quiero jugar contigo pobretona .-

Lo que dijo me causó unas intensas ganas de reír, sin embargo aguante mi risa por respeto después de todo era él hijo de la dueña de casa y algo que yo si había aprendido era el respeto.

-Bien.- dije sin mirarlo.- chao.- le di la espalda y agite mi mano en señal de despedida.

-Espera.-

Me detuve y gire hacia el.

-Jugare contigo únicamente por pena.-

Sus ojos eran profundamente negros, negros y muy tristes. Como si pidieran a gritos que los liberaran del estado de soledad y sufrimiento en el que se encontraba.

-Está bien.- le lanze la pelota y la detuvo con el pie.- jugaremos a las quitadas, yo quitare primero si tu te la dejas quitar pierdes.-

Ese día me di cuenta que él adoraba jugar y a pesar de querer disimular, algunas veces se le escapaban unas cuantas sonrisas. El y yo nos parecíamos bastante ambos escondidos tras ilusiones con miedo a afrontar la realidad .

Luego de aquello los encuentros y las conversaciones que manteniamos eran cada vez más largas y mucho más divertidas, le contaba acerca de como era mi escuela y aunque el aparentaba aburrirse sabía que le gustaba escucharme. Conforme íbamos conociendonos, más se aliviaba la soledad que nos cubría a ambos.

Cumpli once años y dio por terminada la primaria, estábamos en época de vacaciones mamá estaba ocupada con la cena y a Sasuke lo llevaron a comprar ropa, su hermano mayor ingreso a un internado apenas terminó la primaria así que llevaba ya tres años sin vivir en la mansión. La dueña de casa desde hace dos años solía comprarme ropa bonita, me daba cremas y perfumes bastantes caros solía decir que no deje de llevarme con su hijo, supongo que creía que mi amistad tenía una clase de precio o algo así.

Sin darme cuenta Sasuke se convirtió en un pilar fundamental en mi existencia y mis ilusiones, no supe ni cuándo ni como pero empece a quererlo.

Me quedé dormida mientras leía un libro que me regalo la mamá de Sasuke.

-Sakura .- lo escuchaba llamarme entre sueños, reconocí su voz perfectamente.

Me dirigí abrir la puerta de la habitación el entró cargando una bolsa.

-Me vienes a presumir con tu ropa nueva.- mencioné sentándome en el suelo, él se sento en la cama.

-Mientras compraba ropa, alguien se confundió y colocó todo esto entre mis compras.-

Tóme la bolsa, todo era exactamente de mi talla. Sonrei percatandome de su tonta excusa y no pude evitar no suspirar al darme cuenta que después de varios años el seguía sin poder ser sincero y decir algo como "Aceptalo lo compré para ti"

-Gracias Sasuke.- me dispuse arreglar la ropa en las cajoneras, él se acosto en la cama se notaba algo intraquilo.-¿En que piensas?.-

-Ahora que terminamos la escuela mi padre quiere enviarme a un internado.-

-No es para tanto. Ya que tu e Itachi con el tiempo deben adentrarse en el negocio de tus padres es correcto que vayas a un lugar donde la educación sea la mejor.-

-Ellos sólo quieren deshacerse de nosotros, ni siquiera pasan en casa no se en que les fastidiamos.-

No podía decirle que no cuando aquello podía ser una gran verdad, ellos nunca pasaban en casa y cuando lo hacían solían cenar en silencio. Cuando llamaban a Itachi era únicamente para colocar cargas sobre su hombro, cosas como "Hijo en ese lugar está uno de las hijas de nuestros mejores clientes, llévate bien con ella"

Mi madre no estaba cerca de mi por el trabajo, la mansión era bastante grande, existían muchas empleadas y aún asi siempre se estaba atareado. Cuando ella terminaba solía ir a dormir para recuperarse del cansancio y por eso muchas veces olvidaba darme las buenas noches o cruzar alguna palabra conmigo.

No la culpaba ,siempre me culpe por la mayoría de desgracias que le había tocado vivir, incluso creo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales yo también me aleje de ella.

Por qué yo vivía algo similar lo comprendía perfectamente.

El día en que me percate cuanto quería a Sasuke Uchiha era un día bastante nublado, la lluvia amenazaba con empezar a caer en cualquier momento. Acababamos de recorrer el internado donde asisitiria a clases él pelinegro y se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, misteriosamente Mikoto lo acompañó a recorrer el lugar y me invito a mi para que también los acompañara. Íbamos a subir al auto pero Sasuke se detuvo molesto.

-No quiero venir a vivir a un lugar como este.- reclamó en voz alta, él lugar era bastante lujoso, existían carreteras por todo el lugar por eso se veian autos que pasaban, uno de ellos paso lentamente mirando quien armaba el berrinche. Seguramente para luego contarlo a sus demás amigos ricos.

-Sasuke.- pronunció su madre.- hablemos de esto en casa, este no es el lugar para hablarlo.- las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-En casa.- él soltó con sarcasmo.- Te da vergüenza decir que te quieres deshacer de mi en público.-

Ella levantó su mano e iba a arremeter contra la mejilla de su hijo, pero si ella lo hacia yo sabía que el nunca se lo perdonaria, así que por más que intenté estar al margen me coloque frente a él y recibí el golpe.

-Lo siento señora Mikoto.- mencioné al ver su rostro enfurecido, supongo que la vergüenza que estaba pasando era mucho para ella.

Sasuke se alejó, empezó a caminar lejos del auto, lleve una mano a mi mejilla.

Quería gritar que se detuviera pero sólo opté por seguirlo con la mirada en silencio.

Él chofer estaba tratando de calmar a la señora y él pelinegro estaba en medio de la carretera.

Yo lo conocía bien, las emociones que en ese momento sentía , un especie de rencor y resentimiento hacia la persona que lo engendró, quizás ganas de llorar.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo escuchar fue el ruido de unas llantas resbalando en la carretera, empecé a correr el no se movía a pesar de ver el auto venir directamente contra el, no estaba temblando ni asustado, el en ese momento deseaba morir, y yo sólo quería que el siguiera con vida. Llegue justo a tiempo para únicamente empujarlo con fuerza, y luego sólo recuerdo como todo de repente se oscurecio para mi.

Ese día cuando tenía once años comprendí que quería tanto a Sasuke Uchiha que era capaz de morir por él.


	2. Tristeza y Felicidad

2) Felicidad y tristeza.

Mis parpados se movieron lentamente, sentía pesada mi cabeza y un dolor intenso recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Lo primero que me paso por mi mente fue la pregunta ¿Sasuke esta bien? luego de aquello pensé en la cifra que posiblemente el hospital estaba cobrándole a mi madre. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, nunca nadie antes me importó tanto como para hacer lo que hize. Primero el ganarme la bofetada de su madre y luego el impacto del auto.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler y mi pecho se seguía oprimiendo con desesperación, me sentía débil y muy cansada.

Las puerta de la habitación se abrió, el entró con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Una señora me rogo por qué las comprara, no pude negarme.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero repentinamente se borró y las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos.

-Lo siento.-pronunció tomando mi mano.- perdóname por favor.-

Y ese día el dejó su orgullo de lado y por primera vez me pidió perdón.

El accidente me dejó un traumatismo en el brazo izquierdo, tuvieron que enyesarlo, contusiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y una lesión en la cabeza. No me arrepentí de lo que hize y sin duda si sucediera nuevamente lo volvería hacer.

Salí del hospital luego de dos semanas, la madre de Sasuke se encargó de todos los gastos .

Descansaba en la habitación, de alguna manera me sentía bastante mal, no sólo eran heridas físicas mi mente luchaba intensamente contra los sentimientos que lentamente seguían creciendo hacia Sasuke.

Escuché golpes en la puerta. Y luego está se abrió, era la señora Mikoto.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó entrando al pequeño cuarto.

-Si, me duele sólo un poco.-

-Sakura tú ¿Que sientes por mi hijo?.-

Sabia que esa pregunta no significaba nada bueno, me debati internamente acerca de que era lo que debía responder.

-Yo sólo quería protegerlo.-

Ella me observó fijamente, y luego mencionó la propuesta que definitivamente cambio mi vida.

-Te enviaré al mismo internado al que irá Sasuke.-

-¿Por que?.- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Desde ahora cuidaras su espalda, y me mantendras informada de todos los líos en los que se involucre.-

Me quede callada intentando asimilar sus palabras.

-Imagina lo orgullosa que se sentirá su madre al verte ir a estudiar a ese lujosa academia, además de eso le aumentare el sueldo y le asignare el puesto de ama de llaves de esa manera no tendrá que trabajar hasta agotarse.-

Su propuesta tentaba demasiado pero no la acepte por el dinero o por la educación la acepte por qué sino era yo le diría a cualquier otra persona que espíe a Sasuke y lo más importante, la acepte por que quería estar a su lado.

Y entonces pasaron dos años más, teníamos trece, mi vida sin preocupaciones y el poder surcar libremente el sendero del destino había concluido luego de entrar a vivir en la mansión Uchiha.

Mis orígenes se mantenían en secreto, él mensual a pagar en aquel lugar era tan alto que sólo por estar ahí creían que permanecia a una familia adinerada. Nunca pensé en mentir acerca de que mi madre era una sirvienta, pero la señora Mikoto dijo que cuando preguntaran me presentará diciendo que era la protegida de la familia Uchiha.

Apenas Sasuke entró en el internado se convirtió en alguien bastante popular y a pesar de eso él me seguía manteniendo a su lado. Estabamos en época de vacaciones teníamos dos meses libres para poder regresar a la mansión pero él ni siquiera pensó en ese lugar como una opción.

Sentados en el césped disfrutabamos de la sombra de aquel grande árbol.

Recosto su cabeza en mis piernas y lo vi cerrar sus ojos.

-Me alegro que estés a mi lado.- mencionó con una sonrisa, poco a poco iba siendo capaz de expresarse con sinceridad pero de alguna manera aquello empezaba a doler. Sus palabras y su presencia me producían ganas de llorar, pero decidí que mientras el estese aquí yo no existiría para nadie más que él.

Íbamos al gimnasio con frecuencia, siempre que él hacia ejercicios algunas chicas llegaban sólo para observarlo. Él sólo las miraba con indiferencia.

Me subí en la máquina de correr y empecé a ejercitarme mientras lo hacia disimuladamente lo observaba, y note los músculos que poco a poco se iban formando en su abdomen, ambos estábamos cambiando tanto mentalmente como de forma física. Sonrei mientras aumentaba la velocidad, me sentía feliz porque tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo desde que era un niño y quería mantenerme cerca de él conociendolo cada día más.

Me seque con la toalla luego de algunas horas de ejercicios y me llevé la botella de agua a la boca, él también había terminado arrancho la botella de mi mano y lo llevo a su boca.

-Lo siento estoy sediento.-

Le di una palmada en la espalda y salí del gimnasio, debía ir a ducharme. En el proceso un chico de cabello celeste se detuvo frente a mi.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- respondi tratando de recordar si estaba en el mismo salón que el de Sasuke y mío.

-Soy Suigetsu Hozuki.-

Cuando menciono su nombre lo reconocí era el presidente de la clase estaba sin sus anteojos.

-Puedes hablar conmigo un momento.- su actitud me parecía bastante sospechosa aún así lo seguí.

Llegamos frente al edificio donde recibíamos clases.

-Por favor, sal conmigo.-

Inmediatamente se sonrojo y debido a la vergüenza no me observó.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien se me había declarado sin embargo no sentía absolutamente nada más que tristeza por él, porque sabía que mi respuesta le doleria.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe colocando mi mano en su hombro.- no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.-

Y luego de eso me fui, sentía mucha pena por él y me preguntaba si alguna vez yo también sería rechazada y sufriria el mismo dolor. En ese momento no sabía que me faltaban sólo dos años para conocer el rechazo.

Las clases nuevamente empezaban, teníamos catorce años y ese año llegaron dos alumnos nuevos al salón, uno de ellos era un chico rubio de ojos celestes y la otra era un chica de cabello largo azul y ojos perla intensos.

Sasuke y yo nos sentábamos juntos en la fila que quedaba cerca a la ventana, en el asiento final, ellos dos se sentaron delante de nosotros.

Élla tenía una personalidad tímida y era bastante introvertida a diferencia el chico era bastante sonriente y pronto fue acogido por la mayoría del salón.

Ese mismo día en la tarde la madre de Sasuke me llamo al celular, estaba jugando fútbol con algunos chicos de primer curso me despedí y conteste pronto la llamada.

-¿Como está mi hijo?

-Bien, ahora mismo se encuentra en el club de natación.-

-No está causando ningún problema.-

-Ninguno, se está esforzado mucho por complacerlos.-

-Esta bien, tú madre te envía saludos.-

-Si, dígale que la quiero.-

-Cuida bien de mi hijo.-

Y corto la llamada, sus palabras eran innecesarias sin que ella me lo pidiera yo me encargaba de estar día tras día a su lado.

Él club de natación ganó una competición, hicieron una celebración improvisada que duró más allá de la media noche, Sasuke se excedio con el alcohol sólo lo hacia cuando algo le preocupaba obviamente habíamos sobrepasado las horas que podíamos estar fuera de los dormitorios si nos encontraban definitivamente nos llevaríamos un buen castigo. Lo lleve apoyado en mi hombro hasta las puertas frente al edificio donde dormían los hombres, lo difícil lo veía al intentar subir las escaleras hasta él tercer piso, existía el ascensor pero si lo utilizaba los jefes de los dormitorios se percatarian de nosotros.

Escuche la carcajada de alguien y un intenso miedo me cubrío totalmente al creer que habíamos sido descubiertos. Suspire tranquila cuando vi al rubio parado tras nosotros.

-Necesitas ayuda.-

Si Sasuke no hubiera sido más alto, yo indudablemente había podido subir con él.

No respondi aún así el tomo su brazo y lo colocó en su hombro, entre ambos logramos subirlo.

Llegamos al tercer piso habitación número treinta entramos al lugar y lo acostamos en la cama, saque sus zapatos y su camiseta luego lo arrope con la sabana. Al salir de la habitación el chico que me ayudó empezó a caminar..

-Gracias.- le dije mientras observaba su espalda al marcharse.

Al día siguiente Sasuke no asistió a clases, menti a los maestros y les dije que estaba enfermo, me creyeron después de todo las mejores notas de la clase eran, por parte de los hombres Sasuke Uchiha y de lado de las mujeres Sakura Haruno él llegar a ese puesto me costó mucho días de sueño, pero me esforzaba por qué quería que el se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Me senté en el comedor completamente sola, Sasuke era mi único amigo, tenía conocidos pero no lo sentía demasiado cercanos como para confiar en ellos, ni tampoco sentía la soledad por qué sabía que el día de mañana ese asiento vacío estaría ocupado por él.

Termine de comer y me dirigí hacia los dormitorios de los hombres, antes de entrar me tope con el chico que me ayudó ayer.

-Vienes a ver a tu novio.-

Ni negue ni afirme nada. Él sonrio.

-Estamos en el mismo salón, ¿porque no hablas conmigo?.-

Empeze a caminar pero me sostuvo del brazo y me acerco hacia él, iba a alejarme de su agarre pero su voz me detuvo.

-Sueltala.-

Sasuke salía sin su uniforme con ropa para salir, en sus manos llevaba una mochila.

Él no lo obedeció así que lo empuje y me solté de su agarre, me dirigí hacia Sasuke sus ojos me miraban con profunda tristeza.

-Ve a preparar una mochila viajaremos a la ciudad.-

Aquello significaba únicamente una cosa, estaba siendo llamado por su padre así que debía tratarse de algo serio.

-Asi que si son novios.- intervino él rubio.

-Uzumaqui.- murmuro el pelinegro tratando de aguantarse el coraje.- mantente al margen.-

Lo seguí en silencio él chofer nos esperaba en el auto.

-¿Que sucedió?.-

-Mis padres fusionaron nuestra empresa con dos empresas bastante poderosas, para lograr hacer eso arreglaron compromisos desde el día que nacimos.-

No sabía exactamente que decir, no quería que saliera de mi boca algo egoísta, si sus padres le arreglaron un compromiso suficiente era con sus sentimientos

-La persona con la que debo casarme ha rechazado el compromiso, lo romperemos formalmente.-

Suspire aliviada y dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, trate de disimularla pero se que el la noto.

-Que tiene de gracioso, me ha rechazado una persona que ni siquiera conozco.-

Acaricio mi cabeza lentamente.

-Lamento lo de ayer.-

-Solo no lo vuelvan hacer, sabes lo difícil que fue llevarte hasta tu habitación.-

-Te llevas con ese tipo.-

Inmediatamente supe que con ese tipo se refería al rubio.

-No, pero le debemos un favor, ayer él me ayudó a subirte .-

-Ese maldito,- soltó con enojo.- debes mantenerte alejado de él, tú también te has dado cuenta la clase de persona es.-

Sonrei internamente, acaso estaba celoso.

Al día siguiente rompieron el compromiso, Sasuke quedó completamente libre, lo que a nosotros dos nos separó no fue algo como un matrimonio arreglado, lo que a él y a mi nos distancio fue algo de lo que me entere seis años más tarde y en esa época yo ya no sentía nada por él.

Listo aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero sigan la historia hasta el último capítulo agradecimientos a todas las personas bellas que dejan comentarios.

Si hay 5 comentarios subire mañana otro capítulo, sino pasado mañana.


	3. Los dos juntos

3) Los dos juntos.

El salón escogió a Sasuke como el candidato a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, note que apreto su celular con coraje y por un momento temi el que se le ocurra lanzarlo contra Naruto, aquel que fue el primero en nombrarlo y hacer que su nombre quede escrito en la pizarra.

Sasuke tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte y lo que más amaba era la libertad, sin embargo había aprendido a controlarse, a pensar un poco más antes de hablar y a aceptar las cosas cuando fueran convenientes para él.

Con sólo quince años Sasuke fue escogido presidente del consejo estudiantil, fue el más joven en asumir ese cargo por lo general los presidentes eran los de quinto o sexto curso. En esa época estábamos en cuarto.

La fama de Sasuke aumento más, y por lo tanto la carga sobre sus hombros.

Estaba arreglando ropa que él había comprado él fin de semana, últimamente estaba tan ocupado que estas aún permanecían en bolsas así que decidí ayudarlo a desempacar.

Él se encontraba escríbendo en su tablet no le di mucha importancia a lo que era, pero por su cara sabía que se sentía realmente fastidiado.

Tome la última camisa y la arregle en el armador, luego de eso me senté en el suelo, no importaba si el estaba ocupado o si se encontraba molesto yo existía para él.

-Oye.- mencionó sin mirarme.- ¿quieres salir conmigo?.-

Me quedé sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, no sabía muy bien como interpretar lo que dijo. Después de unos minutos de silencio finalmente respondi.

-Ahora, ¿Donde quieres ir?.-

Me acerqué a él y sonrei internamente, pensé que era poco probable que eso haya sido una declaración.

Él cubrió con su mano su boca y note que se sonrojo.

-¿Me estas rechazando?.- me interrogo fijando sus ojos negros en mi.

Está vez no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ahora te ríes de mi.- bufo con molestia .

Pare de reír y me incline hacia él, nuestros labios permanecian muy cerca y mi frente estaba unida a la de él.

-Por que no dices algo como te quiero Sakura.-

-Te amo.- mencionó acortando la distancia entre nosotros y ese día por primera vez conocí el sabor de sus labios.

Para mi fue el día más feliz de mi vida, sentía que la opresión en mi pecho desaparecía y que la ansiedad por saber lo que el sentía por mi se perdía, dejándome llena de ilusiones, esperanzas y con una satisfacción de que mi amor era correspondido.

Luego de eso me empeze a preocupar un poco más por mi apariencia, y me esforzaba día a día por tratar de llegar a su nivel.

Él consejo estudiantil tenía una reunión así que fui al gimnasio sin Sasuke, al llegar me encontré con Naruto.

-Y ¿Donde está tu novio?.- pregunto mientras empezaba a seguirme.

-¿Por que vienes a este lugar sin nunca haces ejercicio?

-No te has dado cuenta, vengo únicamente a verte.-

Me acosté en la máquina de hacer abdominales, él se quedo frente a mi.

-Oye.- hable al hacer mi primer abdominal.- todos te conocen por tu fama de mujeriego, existen demasiadas chicas con quien puedes pasar un buen rato, de verdad te agradeceria que dejaras de molestarme.-

Él me observó con una sonrisa.

-Si tu me das una oportunidad yo no volvería a ver a ninguna otra chica.

-Ya tengo alguien que me gusta, sólo pierdes tu tiempo.-

Me tomó del brazo con la intención de levantarme, permanecí sin moverme.

-Si me vuelves a tocar, no me contendre y te golpeare.-

Algunas miradas se enfocaron en nuestra discusión.

Él rubio se dio por vencido y se marchó.

Últimamente aparecía muy seguido cuando Sasuke no se encontraba a mi lado, él rubio solía estar siempre rodeado de chicas e incluso una vez estuvo a punto de ser suspendido cuando lo encontraron en el dormitorio de una compañera del salón.

Él parecía disfrutar al fastidiarme pero a mi el sólo me provocaba molestias.

-Me dijeron lo del gimnasio, fue nuevamente a molestarse.-

-No es para tanto, sólo volvió a decir las cosas de siempre.-

Tome con el tenedor la manzana picada y la lleve a mi boca, él seguía aún manteniendome la mirada.

-No luces enojada te gusta que el te moleste.-

-No, sólo quiero que tú no vayas y te involucres en una pelea con él.-

Él suspiro yo lo observe con una sonrisa.

-No confias en mi, tú también tienes muchas chicas rondandote, aunque muero de celos no las golpeó por que confio en ti.-

-Me gustaría que las golpearas.-

Ambos sonreimos, termine las manzanas y guarde la bandeja en mi bolso.

-Compre este anillo.- mencionó sacandolo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lo colocó en mi dedo, tenía grabado su nombre y el mío, estaba avergonzado ya que ni siquiera me observaba, imagine cuanto debió haber estado pensando al encargarlo, hoy cumpliamos un mes, yo le compré una cadena tenía un dijen con la letra s. Pensé en regalarle un dijen con mi nombre pero si lo hacia el no la abría usado hubiera sido demasiado para su orgullo.

Se la di y al hacerlo me abrazo con fuerza.

-Oye Sasuke, quédate siempre a mi lado.-

-Lo haré.-

Aunque dijo que lo haría, él me alejó de su lado.

Cada año en el internado realizaban un evento deportivo, los mejores en deportes de cada curso éramos elegidos para participar o al menos eso era lo que creía, ese día me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Al curso él cual ganaba más competencias les daban varios premios. No sabía en que consistían exactamente y creo que a nadie le importaba realmente de que se trataba, en estos concursos lo que más resaltaba era el orgullo de cada uno. Y si sentían algunas diferencias por otra persona era la mejor manera para demostrar quien era el mejor.

Yo me inscribi en la competencia de natación y volley, Sasuke no participó porque debía ocuparse de algunos asuntos del consejo.

En natación primero participamos las mujeres, quede en segundo lugar, me ganó una chica de un curso mayor. Luego tocó la competición de los hombres de nuestro curso estaba participando Naruto resultó ser él vencedor.

La siguiente fue la de volley por más que intentaba jugar bien las chicas que jugaban conmigo no tenían ni idea de como jugar. Al terminar obtuvimos una miserable derrota.

-Agua.- Menciono haciéndome agarrar la botella. Luego de eso me lanzó una toalla.- Te estuve animando todo el partido, ni siquiera me miraste, que cruel.-

Empeze a beber el agua y seque mi sudor, él rubio me observaba con una sonrisa.

-Te anime también en natación, no te quejes.-

-Viene tu novio, me voy.- pronunció empezando a caminar.

Él pelinegro caminaba hacia mi, algunas chicas lo saludaban pero el respondía con una cara de no me fastidien , típico en él.

Llegó hacia mi y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vi tu juego por las cámaras, estuvieron fatal.-

-Lo se, si hubiera sabido que no sabían jugar no me hubiera inscrito.-

-Vamos, debes estar cansada y necesitas ducharte.-

Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar, sentí en ese momento ganas de abrazarlo.

-Llevame en tu espalda.- pedí y al hacerlo sentí mi cara arder, seguramente me había sonrojado.

-No lo haré.-

-Puedes decir que me lesione el pie.-

Aunque yo sólo estaba bromeando, él se agacho frente a mi.

-Sube pronto antes que me arrepienta.-

Subi en su espalda y en esos momentos pensaba que quizás todo era un mal sueño, que tal vez mori ese día en él accidente y estaba en una especie de sueño profundo. Si era algo como eso no importaba por que Sasuke estába conmigo.

Estábamos en él salón, las clases estaban siendo muy aburridas, él profesor colocó una diapositiva acerca de algo de física. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando él jaló mi mejilla.

-No quiero quedarme dormida pero es que tengo mucho sueño.- Nuevamente recoste mi cabeza en la mesa.

-Si te duermes, luego no entenderás la clase, quieres que te quiten el primer lugar.-

-Me dejaras de querer si me lo quitan.-

-No pero quizás mis padres no te acepten.-

Sonrei y luego levante mi puño con ánimo.

-Todo sea por mis suegros.-

Quise prestar atención a la clase pero él escuchar hablar a Sasuke de sus padres no dejaba de sentir la felicidad rebotando con fuerza en mi pecho, eso sígnificaba que él quizás pronto les diría acerca de nuestra relación.

Las clases terminaron, me fui a mi dormitorio Sasuke tenía una reunión con el consejo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era la señora Mikoto.

-Sakura.-

-Si.- mi voz temblo un poco, había pasado mucho tiempo que ella ya no llamaba.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo va en el consejo?

-Bien, ya no es el mismo de antes ahora se toma las cosas con una mayor seriedad, debería invitarlo a que regrese a la mansión.-

-Sakura.- guardo silencio un momento.- tú madre abandonó la mansión, se fue hace un mes sin decirnos nada, se llevó su ropa y también tomó algo de nuestro dinero.-

Mis manos temblaron un poco, y me arrepentí el no haberla llamado nunca desde que fui enviada a este lugar, pero también me di cuenta lo rápido que mi madre me había olvidado al marcharse sin despedirse.

-Yo siento mucho lo que ha hecho, perdonela por favor.-

-No te preocupes no la demandare, sólo quería decírtelo, después de todo es tú madre.-

Y luego de eso ella cortó lo llamada.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y los sollozos cada vez eran más intensos, ese día me entere que al que creía mi único familiar había desaparecido y no vino a buscarme.

Sasuke ese día apareció en mi habitación en la noche, dijo que se había sentido preocupado por que yo no contestaba el celular. Apenas llegó vio mi estado y prontamente me brindó el calor de su pecho, al sentir aquel abrazo sólo lloré con más intensidad.

Le dije que se quedará a dormir conmigo, nos recostamos en la cama, él tomó mi mano fije mi mirada en el techo y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté el ya no estaba se marcho temprano para no ser descubierto.

Luego él tiempo empezó a calmar el dolor que sentía al saber que no volvería a ver a la persona que me engendró.

Durante mi cumpleaños Sasuke y yo aún no estábamos saliendo sin embargo el me obsequio un reloj de plata con mezcla de oro y algunos diamantes, yo no tenía idea de que regalarle.

-¿En que piensas?.- preguntó el rubio sentándose a mi lado, estába sentada en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol.

No le respondi y fije mi mirada en el partido.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke las chicas de la clase ya están alistando su regalo, ya le compraste algo.-

Él siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando eso me molestaba aún más, ya que era hombre decidí preguntarle acerca de que era lo que debía obsequiarle.

-Dale cualquier cosa, viniendo de ti seguramente el apreciara cualquier cosa que le des.-

Y en ese momento supe que lo estaba pensando demasiado, y que Naruto no era como lo imaginaba.

Cómo era sábado, decidí hacer un pastel en el club de cocina, hize uno pequeño después de todo a él no le gustaba el dulce. Por ser el presidente del consejo y ser un Uchiha le organizaron un gran baile a la que asistió casi todo el internado, recibió demasiados regalos tanto que si los llevaban a su habitación que es bastante grande está quedaría completamente repleta. Al día siguiente tendría que encargarse de enviarlos a la mansión. Estaba rodeado de gente y de chicas ni siquiera podía acercarme a él.

Le envié un mensaje diciendo que lo esperaría en su habitación, me senté en el sofá que quedaba a lado de su cama y luego me quedé dormida.

-Sakura.- me desperté al escucharlo, mire la hora y faltaba poco para que sea media noche, su cumpleaños estaba a punto de terminar, lo tomé del brazo y lo acerque hacia el pastel, prendi la vela.

-Vamos Sasuke pide un deseo y apaga la vela.-

El dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si no me cantas él feliz cumpleaños él deseo no se cumplirá.-

Empeze a cantarle y el apagó la vela.

-Te compre esto.- mencioné colocando el regalo en su mano.

Era un colgante para su celular que tenía su nombre, no era la gran cosa pero sabía que de entre todos los regalos que había recibido nadie le daría uno igual que él mío.

-Este es el único regalo que conservare este año.- lo colocó en su celular.

Luego se dirigió hacia mi y beso suavemente mis labios.

-Quedate está noche a mi lado.- inmediatamente me sonroje, y en ese momento sentía los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse me preguntaba si se refería a aquello, supe que si cuando sin ni siquiera haberle respondido me recosto en la cama quedando encima de mi.

-Sakura déjame hacerte mía.- Y sus palabras y su rostro apenado me hicieron agarrar su cuello y volver a besarlo.

Mis manos temblaban, seguramente también estaba sonrojada, él se deshizo lentamente de mi blusa y besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo note nervioso seguramente por la actitud que yo estaba tomando y de repente se detuvo.

Sólo quería que el se sintiera bien, así que venci mi timidez y recordé todas las veces con las que había soñado con ese momento.

Coloque mis temblorosas manos en su camiseta y se la quite.

-Es mi primera vez así que estoy nerviosa, no es que no quiera estar contigo.-

Él me observó fijamente y beso mi frente.

-Me alegro que está sea la primera vez para ambos.-

Y sus palabras fueron suficientes para dejar de sentír miedo, él sentía las mismas emociones que yo, él mismo anhelo y aquel deseo de querer conocer aún más cada uno del otro.

Sostuvo mi mano gentilemente, fue tierno, seco mis lágrimas con su mano y con sus caricias logró hacerme olvidar él dolor.

Dicen que cuando dos personas se aman y sus cuerpos se unen, sus almas también se vuelven más cercanas y él amor crece, si hubiera sabido que era verdad esa noche ni las siguientes no hubiera estado con él, cuando me dejó mi alma quedo tan unida a la de él que pensé que sólo la muerte podría salvarme del dolor.

Cumpli con el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, si hoy nuevamente hay 5 o más comentarios para este capítulo mañana mismo subo la conti, sino pasado mañana, gracias a todas los que comentan en verdad me hacen muy feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevábamos ocho meses saliendo juntos, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y corriera lentamente. Me coloqué la blusa con prontitud y luego él pantalón, lo movi varias veces hasta que despertó.

-¿Te vas ahora?.- preguntó adormilado.

-Si está a punto de amanecer nos vemos en clase.- bese su frente y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Sakura.- me llamo, yo me detuve.- Te quiero.-

-Yo también.- pronuncie antes de salir de la habitación. No podía evitar que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro, me sentía realmente feliz, él escucharlo decir palabras como te quiero o te amo aún lograban que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

Me quite los zapatos para bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido, después de todo era el dormitorio de los hombres a pesar de que sabía que a estas horas nadie solía estar despierto prefería prevenir antes que lamentar.

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando escuché a alguien que estaba subiendo, no tenía ni idea a donde correr, me incline para ver quien era y me tranquilize al ver su caballera rubia.

-Eres tú.- mencionó sorprendido.- creí que eran los inspectores.-

-También me llevé un buen susto.-

-Te acompañó a tu dormitorio.-

-No hace falta.-

Ignoro como siempre mi pedido y me seguía en silencio.

-Siempre duermes fuera de tu habitación ¿verdad?

-Si, a decirte la verdad la soledad y él dormir sólo me asusta.-

Sonrei y él me observó serio.

-No es broma, lo digo en serio.-

Y lo que dijo borró la sonrisa que antes había dibujado en mi rostro.

-Lo siento pensé que estabas bromeando.-

Ahora fue el quien soltó una carcajada.

-Es broma,.-

Lo golpee en el brazo y este sólo siguió sonriendo.

Naruto se convirtió para mi en lo más parecido un amigo, era la única persona aparte de Sasuke con quien solía cruzar palabras de sinceridad.

Llegué frente al edificio donde era el dormitorio de las chicas, y el se despidió.

Él mes era diciembre, casi todas esas fechas desde los ocho años las había vivido junto a Sasuke excluyendo aquellos años en los que su familia lo llevaba a viajes fuera del país.

Pero la navidad que celebraríamos ese año era diferente, era nuestra primera navidad juntos como algo más que los mejores amigos.

No era normal en mi ser una persona sonriente o él llamar la atención, pero verdaderamente la felicidad rebosaba completamente en mi corazón.

-Oye, ¿Que sucede con tu cara?

-Con mi cara.- mencioné mostrandole mi gran sonrisa.

-Si con tu cara has estado así desde que empezamos diciembre.-

-Vamos tu también deberías sonreír.- tome sus mejillas y las jale intentando formar una sonrisa, pero la expresión que logre me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Hey.- bufo con molestia..

-Lo siento.- pronuncie tratando de contenerme.-tu expresión es bastante cómica.-

Él pelinegro se acercó a mi, tomó mis mejillas y también las jaló sólo que lo hizo con fuerza, provocandome un dolor que por poco me hace arrojar unas lágrimas.

-Si, tu expresión de dolor también me parece cómica.- me soltó y empezó a caminar.

-Oye.- grite con fuerza.- yo no lo hize con tanta fuerza, lo que hiciste me dolió.-

Él regresó su mirada con una sonrisa.

-Me hacías lo mismo cuando era pequeño, ¿lo recuerdas no?.- pase una rápida mirada a mis recuerdos y lo recordé, solía jalar sus mejillas con frecuencia para únicamente reír al ver su expresión, pero supongo que de niña era un poco más mala y si debí haberlo hecho con fuerza.

-Si, lo recuerdo.- tome su mano y empezamos a caminar.

Lo que mencionó le devolvió la sonrisa a mi rostro adolorido. Él recordaba nuestra infancia e imaginaba que en el futuro también recordaríamos estos momentos de nuestra juventud.

Por las fiestas navideñas nuevamente él consejo permanecía realmente ocupado, sólo que esa vez me infiltre en él salón donde se reunian y al ser la novia de Sasuke nadie hizo el intento de sacarme del lugar.

Lo estuve ayudando a subir en la página del internado sobre lo que consistía el evento de navidad, todos él veinticuatro debían vestir ropa formal e asistir al salón de bailes, también debía colocar los artistas contratados, los famosos chefs que se encargarian de la comida y un sinnúmero de cosas más que para mi no eran importantes, sin embargo sabía que para los demás rodeados siempre de lujos, si lo eran.

Terminamos bastante tarde, casi eran las once de la noche, y sólo quedaba una semana para el evento. Caminamos tomados de las manos hasta frente a mi dormitorio.

Me dio un tierno beso en la boca y se marchó, estube esperando a que regresará la vista y cuando lo hizo agite mi brazo con fuerza diciéndole adiós, sonrei e ingresé al edificio. Al hacerlo me encontré con él, frente a la habitación de una de nuestras compañeras del salón.

-Te han echado.- mencioné burlona, él rubio me miro serio.

-Ella acaba de enojarse conmigo, dijo que quería que sólo fuera para ella y al decirle que ya tengo a alguien que me gusta se enojó tanto que me lanzó uno de sus perfumes.- se inclinó y note que de su cabeza salía sangre.

-Eres un idiota.- murrmure. - Espera aquí, te traeré alcohol y algodón.- entre a mi habitación me demore poco buscando pero cuando salí el ya se había marchado.

Ese día sentí pena por él.

Porque venían las fiestas navideñas, nos dieron un día libre para que compremos la ropa que usariamos en el evento, algunas chicas de mi salón comentaban que ya se habían hecho tomar las medidas con diseñadores famosos. Me tense completamente, la madre de Sasuke siempre depositaba dinero a mi cuenta, pero la mayoría yo no lo gastaba, incluso las cosas que le regalaba a Sasuke era dinero que me ganaba por mi propia cuenta siendo tutora de algunos chicos de primer curso.

Me daba miedo utilizar el dinero de la señora Mikoto, porque sentía como si en verdad me estubiera pagando por estar a lado de su hijo.

-¿Que te sucede?.- preguntó deteniendose frente a mi.

-Nada es sólo que, hace tiempo no salgo a ver la cuidad.-

Subimos en él auto y luego de una hora de viaje nos detuvimos frente un lujoso almacén, al entrar se podía observar el gran árbol de navidad completamente adornado.

-Oye Sasuke nos tomamos una foto.- mencioné sacando el celular de mi bolsillo.

-Esta bien.- dijo quitando el celular de mis manos.- yo te tomo la foto.- lo observe con enojo, aún así me dirigí junto al árbol, sonrei e hize la señal de victoria. La foto fue tomada.

Luego de aquello, lo vi seguir en mi celular, cuando me apegue a ver que hacia note que la estaba enviando a su celular.

-Es injusto tu tienes una foto mía cerca de un árbol, y yo ¿cuando conseguire mi foto navideña?

-Él día dél baile nos tomaremos una juntos.-

-Lo prometes.-

-Lo prometo.-

-Joven Uchiha, señorita.- mencionó una mujer anciana haciendo una reverencia.- tenemos su traje ya listo, y el vestido que encargó para la señorita también.-

Me puse nerviosa, él solía comprarme ropa cuando éramos niños, pero hacia ya bastante que no lo habia hecho, pensé que clase de vestido era y la curiosidad me estaba gobernando completamente.

-Puedo probarmelo ahora.- pedí en un impulso.

-Vengan por aquí, por favor.- Ingrese a unos vestidores que tenian espejos en distintas direcciones, de esa manera se podía apreciar cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Me dieron el vestido y me ayudaron a colocarlo, era azul oscuro, elegante y con una gran abertura en la pierna.

Apenas me lo coloqué di una tremenda vuelta, caí en la conclusión que siempre me preocupaba de las cosas anticipadamente, hace poco pensaba en que vestido comprarme no tenía idea que Sasuke incluso ya había enviado hacer un vestido para mi.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, él golpeó la puerta y la persona que me ayudaba le dijo que entrará.

-No te gusta.- mencionó serio.

-No es eso, incluso si no me gustará no lloraria por algo así.-

-Entonces ¿Que te sucede?

-Lloro porque todo esto parece un sueño.-

Camino hacia mi, y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Te ves tan vulnerable cuando lloras, no lo hagas, me hacen dar ganas de llorar a mi también.- me abrazo con mucha fuerza.- A veces también creo que sólo es un sueño.-

En ese momento ninguno de los dos sabíamos que estábamos a tan sólo pocos días de convertir ese sueño en una horrible pesadilla.

Finalmente el día veinticuatro llegó me levanté por los golpes en la puerta. Abrí y lo observe nervioso. Él entró.

-Sucedio algo. ¿Que tienes?

-Mi hermano acaba de llamarme a la mansión sucedió algo así que nos convocaron a ambos.-

-Seguramente, les van a dar su regalo de navidad.- coloque mi mano en su mejilla.- portate bien y no discutas con tus padres.-

Él me levanto del suelo y me llevó hacia la cama, quedó encima de mi.

-Creo que no es por los regalos, la voz de Itachi parecía tensa.-

-Entonces no vayas y quédate conmigo.-

-Aunque no quiero ir, le prometi a él que iría.-

Lo bese suavemente en los labios, profundizo el beso.

Quito la blusa que cubría mis pechos y sonrio, seguramente había notado que estaba sonrojada .

-Sabes que te ves linda por las mañanas.-

-Sabes que te ves sexi por las mañanas.- saque su camiseta y nuestro cuerpos nuevamente se unieron esa mañana en el día veinticuatro. Y fue la última vez que ambos estuvimos juntos con sentimientos puros y transparentes, sin ninguna clase de preocupación.

Al marcharse beso mi frente y nuevamente me quede observandolo esperando a que volteara, cuando lo hizo agite mi mano con fuerza en señal de despedida él también agito su brazo.

Luego de eso mis días con el se volvieron un infierno.

Él baile había comenzado la vicepresidenta del consejo tomó el lugar de Sasuke ya que el aún no había llegado, me senté en una mesa escuchando cantar a los artistas, observando como brillaba el árbol de navidad y mirando de vez en cuando el reloj que él me había obsequiado ansiando que llegará pronto.

Algunos recuerdos de mi niñez llegaban a mi mente, la cara de mi madre, él día que me hice amiga de Sasuke, me sentía triste porque a pesar de cuanto estube esperando estos días la persona que yo quería que este a mi lado no lo estaba.

Tomé whisky, no en exceso porque no había nadie que cargara conmigo y me llevé a salvo a mi habitación, tome mi cartera y salí del salón.

El rubio se besaba con una chica pero al verme cruzar frente a él empezó a seguirme.

-¿Y Sasuke? No está contigo.-

-Fue llamado por sus padres, tiene que resolver un asunto.-

-Te acompañó a tu dormitorio.-

-No, estoy bien, disfruta de la fiesta, y por favor deja de seguirme.-

El se detuvo.

-Sabes que estas en mi corazón Sakura.- lo escuché gritar yo sólo agite mi mano despidiendome.

Llegué a mi habitación tenía la esperanza de que quizás el me estuviera esperando, me di cuenta que no. La reunión que tuvo con sus padres definitivamente cambiaron completamente nuestras vidas.

A la mañana siguiente no teníamos clases la fiesta informal empezaría en la noche. Llame muchas veces a su celular pero no respondió, me coloqué una gorra y ropa floja, incluso me coloqué su camiseta para poder ir a su habitación sin ser descubierta, al llegar está estaba vacía.

Patee con fuerza la pared y temi por lo que pudo haber pasado al reunirse nuevamente con sus padres.

Me debatia internamente en sí debía ir a la mansión o no, decidí no hacerlo.

Me acosté en su cama y coloque música en mi celular, todo lo que yo escuchaba me recordaba a él, finamente luego de tanto pensar me quedé dormida, me levantaba entre horas pero volvía a dormir al notar la habitación vacía, tampoco era como si tuviera otro lugar al que ir, la mayoría en esta época regresaba a sus hogares, no tenía amigos a quien desearles feliz navidad y cuando no lo veía cerca mis ánimos se iban con rapidez.

Él dormitorio estaba oscurecido, me levanté observando a mi alrededor y lo vi sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en la pared y sin notarme. Se veía despeinado y con la misma ropa de ayer, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

-Sasuke.- lo llame, pero el no respondió.-Sasuke.- repetí, me acerqué a él y tope su hombro, él levantó la mirada hacia mi.

-Sakura .- apenas pude escuchar que pronunció mi nombre.

-¿Que ocurrió?

-Debemos terminar con esto.-

Y sus palabras me ocasionaron un fuerte dolor en él pecho y un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-No te entiendo.-

Casi susurre para conseguir que las lágrimas no escaparan.

-Tu y yo ya no podremos estar más juntos.-

-Mirame .- grite al notarlo que ni siquiera me observaba.

-No llores.-

-Maldición.- murmure con impotencia,la lágrimas seguían cayendo sin detenerse.

No sabía que decir, hacer o como actuar, sólo sentía miedo y ganas de llorar como un bebé porque sabía que no estaba bromeando.- ¿Por que? -lo interrogue llevando una mano a mi cabeza.

-Luego del accidente me sentí culpable por lo que ocurrió, yo fue él que les pidió a mis padres que te dejarán estudiar en este lugar, yo sólo quise pagarte lo que hiciste por mi.-

-Mientes.- dije en el momento que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.-Te conozco bien y se que eso no es verdad, sólo dime la verdad, por favor.-

-Intente amarte pero no lo logre, estaba confundido por qué nunca tuve a nadie quien me quiera, te quiero a mi lado no como a una novia, sino como a una amiga o una hermana.-

Él seguía arrojado una tras otra palabras que dolían, una hermana, sólo una amiga, intento pagarme el hecho que salve su vida, estaba confundido, y que había con mis sentimientos, que había de mi existencia. Como aprendería a vivir sin él.

Sasuke empezó a llorar con más intensidad, tanto que cubrió sus ojos. Pensé que eran sentimientos de culpabilidad, quizás un poco de lástima hacia mi, aunque lo conocía bien, esa noche parecía alguien completamente desconocido.

Limpie mis lágrimas e intenté que la opresión en mi pecho desapareciera pero no se fue. Nos quedamos en silencio por buen rato, yo debía ser fuerte frente a él, lo menos que deseaba era que se sintiera infeliz, me trague él dolor, y como siempre antepuse sus sentimientos antes que los míos, sí no era feliz a mi lado debía dejarlo ser libre aunque eso significará hundirme en un completo abismo.

-Me prometiste una foto por navidad ¿verdad? Vamos déjame tomarla y me iré.-

Él retiró las manos que cubrian su rostro y se limpio las lágrimas.

Me acerqué a él y tome la foto, él no sonrio yo lo intenté pero sólo conseguí que las lágrimas salieran.

-Feliz navidad Sasuke.-

Salí de esa habitación, salí de aquel mundo de felicidad que me rodeaba y me enfrente a la agonía de un corazón destrozado. Experimente sentimientos que pensé que acabarían conmigo, y jugué a parecer fuerte para lograr mantenerme a su lado quizás anhelando que las cosas mejorarán, únicamente empeoraron.

Ok, aquí está el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me dio mucha pena escribirlo, en un comentario dijeron que no entendían el principio, bueno el principio es como se encuentra Sakura luego de un montón de cosas que sucedieron en su vida, y ella obviamente empezó a contar la historia, en el antepenultimo capítulo la historia empezará desde ahí.

No pienso hacer muy larga esta historia máximo 12 0 13 capítulos.

Contiene mucho drama y suspenso, para los que les guste este género.

Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan, lo vuelvo a repetir me hacen muy feliz con su apoyo.

Si este capítulo tiene 5 comentarios mañana mismo la continuación, sino ya saben cuando, pasado mañana.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

5)

Luego de aquel día en él que Sasuke decidió terminar nuestra relación como pareja, me ausente dos días de clases, estuve encerrada en mi habitación todo el tiempo, me mantuve viva a base de líquidos y unas cuantas galletas que estaban en la nevera. Mi intención era definitivamente no comer pero aunque mi dolor era tan grande él hambre al segundo día también lo era. Durante esos dos días miles de pensamientos llenaban mi mente, opciones en las que me preguntaba si debía o no tomarlas, intensamente me culpaba a mi misma por lo sucedido cosas como "Si hubiera puesto más de mi parte" "Si le hubiera rogado que me diera otra oportunidad". Y después venían las intensas ganas de culparlo y odiarlo, sin embargo por qué más lo intentaba no podía, los buenos recuerdos llegaban de repente y me impedían pensar en él como una mala persona.

Llegué a la conclusión de que intentaria ser feliz siendo su amiga como en él pasado, mientras me dejará estar a su lado, quería creer que todo estaría bien. Y volví a reincorporarme a las clases, cuando llegué me sentía nerviosa y con sentimientos de temor, además de tristeza y el nudo en la garganta que aparecía de repente cuando lo recordaba.

Me iba a dirigir al asiento que compartía con él, pero este estaba ocupado por otros compañeros, mire a mi alrededor todos se encontraban sentados en lugares que no les correspondía. Naruto se acercó.

-Ven te guarde un asiento.-

Me quitó mi bolso y lo condujo hacia él último asiento. Yo no me movi , me di cuenta que las miradas se encontraban sobre mi, el llanto quería salir, por primera vez me sentí como un pequeño bicho en un lugar al que yo no pertenecía, mi valor siempre fue él, y sentía como lentamente empezaba a desvanecerse.

El rubio me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el asiento, me senté, una chica rubia se encontraba a mi lado, me sonrio yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola.- dije.

Naruto se sentó delante de nosotras.

-Ayer nos cambiaron a todos de asientos, dicen que como estábamos, éramos muy escandalosos.-

-¿Quién propuso el cambio?.- pregunté temiendo lo peor.

-Sasuke.- respondió la rubia y guardo el espejo que antes tenía en sus manos en el bolso.- todos te miran así porque ya saben que tú y él terminaron.-

Mis manos temblaron, y mi voz se quebró un poco.

-¿Quien lo dijo?.- mi pecho dolió intensamente y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Fue él, Naruto le preguntó porque no venías a clase y él respondió que no sabía de ti porque ustedes dos habían terminado.-

El rubio se volteó con enojo.

-Oye, eres tan chismosa.-

Tome mi bolso y me levanté con prontitud, creí que podría soportarlo, pero era tan difícil que pensé que no lo lograría, camine apresurada para salir del salón, y en la puerta de entrada lo encontré a él. Maldecia mi suerte, él que me vea en ese estado, yo era tan patetica. No le dije nada y sólo salí.

Naruto gritó mi nombre tras de mi, pero no importaba, quería que Sasuke fuera el que me llamara pero no lo hizo, empecé a correr, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, quería olvidar todo, quería borrar el pasado. Era un dolor profundo e hiriente.

No volví a clases durante la semana que faltaba para que sea año nuevo, pedí permiso donde los inspectores alegando estar enferma, cuando me revisó la enfermera, dijo que tenía algo de fatiga y agotamiento y que era necesario que descansara. Agradeci al cielo por ese diagnóstico.

Iba a ver la comida con una gorra puesta para que Sasuke me no me reconociera, sabía que el no intentaria hablarme pero al menos no quería que note mi demacrado rostro. Esos días más que recuperarme me seguía perdiendo entre la agonía y lo que era una especie de anhelacion a que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Y luego llegó la celebración de despedir al año viejo. Era la media noche y el ruido se escuchaba con bastante fuerza, las risas y los gritos de emoción. La celebración seguramente estaba siendo en el patio central o quizás estaban dispersos por cualquier lugar del internado. Me cambie de ropa y me maquille tratando de ocultar las ojeras. Suspire profundamente y abrí la puerta, me sorprendi al encontrarme con esa persona frente a mi.

-Vine a desearte feliz año nuevo.- me observó con una sonrisa yo sólo lo ignore, pero el rubio empezó a seguirme.

-Oye al menos dime también feliz año.-

-No, siempre le he deseado feliz año a una persona antes que al resto.-

-Sabes que tus palabras duelen.-

-No lo se, pero si te hacen daño deberías alejarte de mi.-

-Eres tan insensible.-

Baje las escaleras y me camine en dirección al patio.

-Estas buscando a Sasuke ¿Verdad?.-

-Si, necesito verlo.-

Era lo que sentía en esos momentos, el profundo deseo de verlo, no tenía idea que le diría o si nuevamente yo empezaría a llorar pero sólo quería estar junto a él.

Entonces lo vi, estaba con algunos chicos y chicas del curso mientras los fuegos pirotecnicos eran lanzados al aire y las chispas de colores hacían resplandor a la oscuridad de la noche. Recapacite y me di cuenta que no podía aparecer con una sonrisa de repente frente a él, que ya nada sería lo mismo y que si no tragaba mi dolor ambos nos haríamos daño.

-Sasuke.- gritó él rubio, él regreso la vista hacia nosotros.- Ven queremos desearte feliz año.- El empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección, aquellos con los que estaba fijaron su mirada curiosos.

Estabamos a escasos centímetros de distancia Naruto lo abrazo y le deseo feliz año, yo lo imite y lo abraze con fuerza, no deseaba soltarlo, su fragancia inundaba mis fosas nasales y no quería dejar de percibir ni sentir aquellos sentimientos tan agradables. Pero el me alejó de su lado.

-Feliz año.-

-Feliz año también Sakura. Lo siento pero ellos me esperan.-

Me demostró un rostro serio e indiferente, una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

Me quedé mirándolo esperando que volteara, no lo hizo, él estaba caminando hacia delante intentando borrar su pasado y yo era parte de él.

-Feliz año nuevo Naruto.- murmure sin ni siquiera observarlo, empecé a caminar nuevamente hacia mi dormitorio.

Llegué frente al edificio, y empecé a subir las escaleras, mi habitación estaba en él segundo piso. Entre a ese cuarto oscuro y sin vida, él llanto se hizo presente pero esa fue la última vez que lloré completamente sola.

Luego de una semana de vacaciones empezaron las clases, la materia era de literatura, y estaban proyectando una película, Sasuke se sentaba junto a Hinata y a pesar de que ella era muy tímida o al menos eso era lo que creía ella hablaba normalmente con él. Él le sonrio y le quitó los lentes que usaba, ella se sonrojo inmediatamente por un comentario que él le hizo y yo no alcanze a escuchar.

Cuanto habían pasado desde que terminamos exactamente trece días.

Empezaba nuevamente a pensar en él tema, "si el me dejó por que se enamoró de ella", luego me di cuenta que no sólo era Hinata, coqueteaba con todas las chicas dél salón.

Me acosté en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, él cielo estaba apagado y no se veia los rayos del sol. Levante mi mano y fije mi mirada en él anillo que tenía mi nombre y el suyo escrito.

-Sakura.- pronunció el rubio sentándose a lado de mis pies.

-¿Que quieres?.-

-Nada sólo me gusta pronunciar tu nombre.-

Sonrei falsamente y él me miro con enojo.

-No debes forzarte a sonreír para mi.-

-Se nota tanto que es una sonrisa falsa.-

-Yo lo noto por qué siempre estoy observándote.-

-No digas tonterías.- me reincorporé y me senté.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-No.-

Y me levanté y empecé a caminar Naruto también caminaba en mi misma dirección.

Me detuve cuando note que en frente a la biblioteca estaba Sasuke con algunos de sus compañeros, iba a caminar hacia el pero una chica de un curso menor al nuestro se acercó a él y antes que pudiera reaccionar ella le robó un beso. Él la apartó y me observó, sabía lo que debía hacer, caminar y hacer como si no me importara pero por más que lo intenté no pude, él coraje me tenso completamente y me dirigí hacia ellos, ambos me miraban sorprendidos. Levante mi mano y la golpee con fuerza en el rostro, ella llevó su mano a su mejilla y me miro con enojo. Supongo que sentia tanta vergüenza que pensó que lo correcto sería defenderse y devolver el golpe, era justo lo que yo deseaba así tendría un pretexto para dejarla totalmente acabada. Ella levantó su brazo, Naruto la detuvo.

-Sakura.- mencionó él rubio observandome con tristeza, al ver sus ojos me di cuenta de la escena ridícula que estaba protagonizando.

-Lo siento.- dije casi en un susurro.-

Naruto tomó mi brazo y camino llevándome lejos de las miradas curiosas y de los murmullos de los demás.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás del gimnasio y me deje resbalar hasta sentarme en el frío suelo, abraze mis rodillas e incline mi cabeza.

No solía hacer esas cosas, pero últimamente me empezaba a desconocer a mi misma.

Él rubio se sentó a mi lado, sentí su mano posarse en mi cabeza y cuando lo hizo las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos.

Al día siguiente todos me miraban con ojos de lástima, quizás mis acciones y mis miradas producían pena, pero no necesitaba aquellas miradas, las detestaba y me daban asco.

-El rumor de lo que le hiciste a esa chica se corrió muy rápido.- hablo la rubia que se sentaba a mi lado.- Tranquila yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, fue tu primer amor ¿no?.- No le respondi ella continuó hablando.- eres linda y tienes bonito cuerpo, ok no creas que soy una pervertida, estoy segura que pronto encontrarás a otra persona, sólo debes dejar que transcurra el tiempo, al principio duele pero luego sólo quedará en tus recuerdos.-

Deseaba que sus palabras se hicieran realidad y que pronto quedará en los recuerdos, lo anhele con mucha fe, pero ese amor que no podía olvidar seguía causandome daño y me hacia mostrar partes de mi que me daban miedo.

La intensa semanas de exámenes termino, conseguí el primer lugar de nuevo y mi compañera de asiento en la categoría de mujeres quedó en cuarto lugar debido a que fastidiaba para que le dejará copiar.

Naruto quedó en tercer lugar.

-Ino.- la llamó el rubio, ella seguía sonriente viendo su examen con una nota perfecta.

-Sakura quédate siempre a mi lado.- ella me abrazo, yo me sentí extraña no estaba acostumbrada a tener amigas por lo tanto tampoco a esa muestra de afecto, me sentía incómoda. Él rubio la alejo de mi.- Ya vienen vacaciones, yo iré a la hacienda de mis abuelos luego del baile de despedida y ¿ustedes?.-

-Yo me quedaré aquí, saldré entre semana pero no me iré los dos meses completos.- respondió el rubio.

-También me quedaré.-

-Quisiera quedarme, pero mis abuelos me van a presentar a mi prometido, así que definitivamente no puedo faltar.-

-¿Prometido? También te van hacer casar a la fuerza.- intervino Naruto.

-Si, es el hermano de Sasuke, las empresas Yamanaka y las Uchiha se funcionaron hace dieciocho años al ser hija única mi deber es casarme con él.-

Yo sonrei sinceramente, ella me observó sorprendida.

-No conocí muy bien a Itachi, pero se que es bastante responsable, estoy segura que se enamorara pronto de ti.-

Ella me miro un poco aliviada.

-Bueno, con lo que me has dicho el miedo se me ha ido un poco.-

Naruto golpeó la espalda de ella.

-Seguramente te embarazara pronto y no podrás disfrutar de tu juventud.-

Ella se giró con enojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Ino se fue primero debía hablar con el inspector acerca de la salida en vacaciones, íbamos a salir de salón cuando una amiga de Naruto lo llamó.

-Espera hablaremos de la fiesta de hoy en la noche, si quieres dile que se quede también.

Él regreso a mirarme y yo negue con la cabeza luego me despedí con la mano y salí dél salón. Sasuke estaba en ese lugar y trataba de mantenerme alejada de él, lo que hice aquella vez me dejó bastante choqueada psicológicamente y temía que volviera a suceder. Mi personalidad por naturaleza era sumisa y pasiva frente a los demás, pero había momentos cuando veía que ellas si podían sonreír, hablarle y tocarlo que me era difícil mantener el control y mi compostura.

No pensaba asistir a esa fiesta pero accedi luego de que Ino y Naruto dijeron que si no iba ellos celebrarian un baile en mi habitación, preferí la primera opción antes que la segunda. Me puse lo primero y más cómodo que encontré un chor jean, una blusa de tiritas negra y unas zandalias. Me daba igual lo que pensarían los demás, suficiente era con mis problemas.

Ellos dos me esperaban frente al edificio, Ino lucía un vertido casual y tacones altos y Naruto vestía como siempre elegante pero muy a la moda.

Entramos al salón de bailes, la música estaba a punto de reventar mis oídos, de los inspectores no había ni rastro, eso se debía a que ellos junto con los profesores también celebraban el comienzo de las vacaciones, pero ellos lo hacían de una manera más elegante.

Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa, algunas chicas y chicos de mayores y menores cursos se acercaban a saludar a ambos rubios, de paso me saludaban a mi también por cortesía. Él rubio se levantó y regreso al rato trayendo una botella de whisky.

-Brindemos por nuestra amistad.- mencionó una vez que sirvió las copas y luego las chocamos. Él sabor era bastante suave y exquisito.

Seguimos tomando unas cuantas copas más, conversamos de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando trataba de encontrar a Sasuke con la mirada.

Un chico llegó a invitar a la rubia a bailar y ella se marchó.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me interrogo él rubio con la vista fija.

-Nó me gusta esa música.- menti, en realidad nunca había bailado en toda mi vida.

Él sonrio.

-Seguramente no sabes bailar.-

Nuevamente dio en lo correcto.

-Por supuesto que si, ya te dije que no me gusta esa música.- trate de llevarle la contraria.

-¿Quieres que traiga una bebida más fuerte?

-Solo si prometes llevarme a salvo a mi habitación.-

-No puedo hacerlo, prometer va contra mis reglas,-

Seguimos bebiendo mientras las horas seguían pasando, nunca me había embriagado, no conocí esa sensación hasta aquel día. Me reía a carcajadas como si todo lo que viera o escuchara fuera algo gracioso, me daba cuenta quien era y como era por eso odie como me sentía, quería olvidar pero no lo lograba, decidi tomar más pero me detuvo.

Recuerdo que me llevaba en su espalda, su cabello rubio, me preguntaba por qué siempre sabía como me sentía, introduje mis manos dentro de su camiseta su piel era muy suave, quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales las mujeres lo aceptaban fácilmente en su cama.

-Espera.- escuché su voz tan lejos que pensé que estaba alucinando producto del alcohol.

Él rubio se detuvo y giro, levante mi cabeza y entonces lo vi estaba caminando hacia nosotros y al ver su expresión me eché a reír, reí y lloré.

-Ino se siente mal, y empezó a llamarte, dame a Sakura yo me encargare de llevarla.-

El rubio me bajo de su espada y Sasuke me sostuvo, lo escuché decir algo y luego colocó mi brazo tras su cuello y me ayudó a caminar.

-Sasuke idiota.- mencioné sonriendo.

Llegamos frente a la habitación e introduje las llaves con dificultad. Apenas entre me conduje hacia el baño y vomite. Trataba de recordar lo que estaba sucediendo, acaso el seguía preocupándose por mi, si era así su amabilidad sabía amarga. Lave mi cara y salí del baño, me sorprendi al ver que aún no se había marchado.

-Ya estoy bien, puedes irte.- no recuerdo si lo pronuncie bien o no pero eso fue lo que dije. Él no escucho, sé apego a mi y beso mis labios, colocó sus manos posesivamente en mi cintura y me apego hacia él. Yo le correspondi inmediatamente, sus labios tenían sabor a alcohol, sus caricias dolían y su actitud inmadura me hizo sufrir.

Me levanté un poco desorientada, cubri mi rostro con las manos al ver aquella persona a mi lado, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirsé.

Temia despertarlo por qué no sabía que actitud tomaría, me coloqué la ropa y me senté en el suelo esperando a que despertara. Y si también estaba borracho y únicamente había sido un error o tal vez quería que nos reconciliemos, mi cerebro se puso a trabajar con rapidez esperando encontrar una respuesta. Pero las ilusiones que yo había conseguido se esfumaron en segundos cuando el se levantó.

Me observó confundido, con pánico y con una expresión de dolor. Con eso sin necesidad de hablar lo dijo todo.

-Me voy para que te cambies, tranquilo haré como si esto no hubiera sucedido.-

Me marche del cuarto, escuché que grito mi nombre pero no me detuve. Ya estaba cansada, él amor causaba mucho dolor. Baje el primer escalón cuando escuche hablar algunas chicas, puse atención a la conversación cuando lo nombraron.

-Que pena por Hinata, recién lleva dos dias que se formalizó el compromiso con Sasuke y él ya le está siendo infiel con su exnovia..-

La noticia fue tan dolorosa que ese día hice el primer intento por acabar con mi vida.

Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo continuación, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hubo uno en especial que me encanto él de Miyukii ame ese lindo comentario. Laila gracias por comentar te dedico este capítulo me he dado cuenta que has comentado creo que todos los capítulos, Johana-chan, Dulcecito311, Lovetamaki, muchas gracias a todas de verdad ^^


	6. Chapter 6

6)

Aquella intensa luz afectaba tanto mis ojos que me era difícil abrirlos, observe a mi alrededor un poco desorientada. Él rubio estaba a mi lado sentado en una silla, su cabeza descansaba en la cama. Intenté mover mi brazo pero este dolió, era la aguja que estaba incrustada. Los recuerdos llegaban de repente, sus brazos levantándome del suelo. Su rostro asustado y sus manos temblorosas.

Sasuke no me salvó, fue Naruto.

Permanecí setenta y dos horas en ese lugar sentía un horrible dolor en la cabeza, en él estómago y en la garganta, lo primero que me hicieron fue un lavado gastrico para limpiar mi estómago e impedir que la toxina se regara a los diferentes órganos, él resto de días me mantenían en observación administrandome sedantes que me ayudaban a dormir con rapidez.

Los tres días pasaron y aquel doctor que no había visto nunca antes en él internado dijo que ya podía regresar al dormitorio. Me puse algo de ropa que me había dejado Naruto, me senté en la silla, no tenía idea de que hacer y mi conciencia me recriminaba una y otra vez el haber tomado esa decisión. La puerta se abrió el me observó sonriendo.

-Vamos, él doctor dijo que ya estabas bien.-

Se quito la gorra que llevaba y me la puso, escondió los mechones rosa y limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Tranquila.- murmuro, él doctor entró y le dio una funda.

-Gracias por todo, ruego por que seas discreto.-

-Vamos sobrino, esas formalidades no te quedan bien, no diré nada, regresare hoy a la casa de tus padres, ¿No vienes?

-Ahora no puedo, iré en otra ocasión.-

Se despidieron y salimos de aquel cuarto, por los pasillos me di cuenta que era el hospital principal del internado.

Mientras caminábamos el explicaba que me había encontrada tirada detrás del gimnasio y que pensó que estaba muerta. Aún así me había cargado en sus brazos y me llevo hacia el hospital, los enfermeros del lugar me dieron los primeros auxilios, mientras el llamaba a su tío doctor. Él cual apareció tres horas después cuando ya me habían hecho unos cuantos lavados de estómago se encargó de los exámenes y colocó en el diagnóstico una intoxicación por algo que comí y me cayó mal. Por unos momentos me sentía aliviada, no citarian a la señora Mikoto que era mi tutora legal para decirle que intentaba suicidarme. Luego caí en cuenta que ahora tenía una deuda muy grande que pagarle a Naruto.

Mi mente se sentía un tanto vacía, no sabía si era los calmantes que aún estaban haciendo efecto en mi pero sentía como si realmente pudiera dejarlo ser libre.

Ese día no pude dormir, daba vueltas en la cama y por primera vez sentí una clase de terror a la oscuridad y al cerrar mis ojos, era mi conciencia y el arrepentimiento que me estaban carcomiendo.

Traté de récordar por qué me arme de tanto valor o quizás que me hizo tan cobarde para intentar acabar con mi vida.

De alguna manera me daba cuenta que era debido a mi existencia, mi madre me abandonó por qué tal vez se sentía aliviada y podría empezar su vida sin necesidad de la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, no podía olvidar la cara llena de arrepentimiento de Sasuke, sentía su dolor como si fuera el mío y yo sabía que sufría. Su compromiso fue una punzada, él último golpe para que aquella débil copa donde se mantenían mis emociones de dolor se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Ya no debía seguir sufriendo, ya no debía ser inmadura esa noche no pensé en volver a acabar con mi vida, esa noche trate de encontrar una forma de levantarme y caminar firmemente dejando mi pasado atrás. No pude hallar una respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano los golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

-Sakura, soy yo.- reconocí su voz y abrí la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Nada, sólo quería saber como estabas.-

-Entra.-

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro era carismatico, tenía fama de mujeriego, no dormía en su habitación sino en algun cuarto de alguna chica, siempre disfrutaba al molestarme y era lo más parecido a un amigo.

Era mi concepto sobre él, pero las últimas semanas no lo había visto sonreirle a ninguna chica, aparecía de repente y se quedaba a mi lado en silencio, me observaba llorar y acariciaba mi cabeza. Y luego me salvó la vida y me protegió del escándalo de lo que causaria un intento de suicidio. Él acaso ¿Estaba existiendo para mi?

-Si me sigues mirando así, no vay a aguantar las ganas de abrazarte.-

-Oye tienes a alguien que te guste.-

-¿Por qué? Piensas declararme tu amor.-

-No lo haré, es sólo que, no te enamorés de mi.-

-Quedate tranquila, las lloronas como tu no son mi tipo.-

Siempre tome sus palabras como bromas o mentiras, sin embargo cuando dijo quédate tranquila lo mencionó con tanta seriedad que parecía otra persona. Quizás el también se sentía sólo como yo, triste y ahogado en el sufrimiento, su sonrisa qué parecía tan sincera escondía algo que no podía descifrar.

Casi no salía de la habitación, el encontrarme en ese estado me recordaba a mi niñez en la mansión antes de llevarme con Sasuke, escondida y en silencio, con deseos de qué mis palabras sean escuchadas.

Las secuelas de aquel veneno ingerido, me dejaron un estómago débil, las cosas que antes digeria con facilidad ahora me caían mal y me provocaban vómitos, Naruto dijo que al principio sucedía luego todo volvería a la normalidad, tomaba las medicinas y cada vez que me miraba al espejo me desconocia. Mi rostro patetico me causaba asco.

A pesar de semanas que no hacía ejercicio no había subido de peso, estaba delgada, mis fuerzas me habían dejado por lo tanto me sentía vulnerable.

Me puse ropa deportiva y me encamine hacia el gimnasio, todo seguía igual, la gente no cambiaba ni el lugar tampoco.

Algunos murmuraban y me miraban curiosos.

A entrar al lugar, lo vi a lo lejos él estaba haciendo algunas flexiones de pecho, las chicas lo rodeaban, no había rastros en el lugar de su prometida. Las máquinas que quedaban lejos de él eran las de abdominales. Me acosté y subi, mi cuerpo se sentía muy ligero. A mi lado estaban algunas chicas de cursos mayores.

-Hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, te fuiste de vacaciones, te vez más delgada.-

Nos habíamos visto muchas veces, ella era muy popular en el internado y se rumoreaba qué su familia era una de la más poderosas del lugar tenía bastante músculos pero no por eso dejaba de verse femenina.

-No, sólo quería ausentarme un poco.-

Ella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entiendo.- Siguio con sus abdominales en silencio, algunas compañeras de ella llegaron a darle agua luego que terminó los cien, iba por el cincuenta cuando sentí que ya no podía más. Me senté agitada, ella me regalo un poco de agua.

-¿Te sientes bien? Llamó a alguien.- mencionó una de sus amigas, su cabello corto era de color azul.

-Konan es sólo el esfuerzo físico, debe ser por qué no hizo calentamiento.-

Mencionó la peliroja.

Mi respiración empezaba a faltar, vi entrar al rubio tomado de la mano con una chica, me observó e inmediatamente se dirigió a mi,

-Sakura.-

-No puedo respirar.- pronuncie entrecortadamente

Me hizo acostar y me mojó la cabeza con la botella de agua, empezó a masajear mi frente hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, sólo estas asustada, todo está bien.-

Mi respiración lentamente se normalizo, algunos curiosos me observaban, Karin y Konan se pararon delante de mi, evitando qué me siguieran observando.

La chica que estaba con Naruto se dirigió a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-Lo siento, no saldré hoy contigo.-

Ella lo soltó con enojo quize hablar y decir que ya estaba bien, qué si quería podía irse pero el grito de la chica me lo impidió.

-Me estás dejando por esa perdedora.-

-Cállate.- él gritó de Naruto asustó a más de uno, y vi un rostro que nunca antes había visto en él.- Dije qué hoy no saldría contigo, así que vete.- Ella levantó su mano para golpearlo pero la mano de Karin la detuvo.-

-Niña, no hagas más el ridículo y sólo vete.- ella salió del lugar empujando a más de uno.

Karin se prendió del brazo de Naruto.

-Vamos a comer chicas yo invito.-

Me sentía fatal después de la escena que protagonize, mostrandome débil ante los demás, obteniendo miradas de lástima. Quize negarme, aún así no podía hacerlo.

Mientras comían Karin hablaba demasiado, ella parecía de las personas que no se dejaba de llevar por las apariencias y simplemente seguía a su corazón. A ambas les gustaba el deporte igual que a mi, y aparte me di cuenta que teníamos bastantes cosas en común.

La cena término en él cuarto de la peliroja ella escondía las botellas de whisky en envases de soda. También tenía bastante cigarrillos. Los tres bebieron tanto que entre conversaciones se quedaron dormidos. Ambas chicas en la cama, él rubio se acómodo en uno de los sofas.

Yo me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, coloque mi cabeza en él forro que percibía a nuevo y me quedé con la vista fija en la ventana.

Ya no pensaba en nada , ya no quería ni siquiera recordar su nombre, él estaba también en él gimnasio, él vio y no me ayudó, me observó y no estuvo a mi lado. Camino con indiferencia y frialdad. Sasuke ya no me amaba, con ese pensamiento trate de olvidarlo, sólo me estaba mintiendo a mi misma.

Pasaron dos meses las clases nuevamente empezaban, para mala y buena suerte no cambiaron a nadie del salón. Al llegar al aula todo me parecía tan indiferente, me dirigí hacia los últimos asientos y coloque mi bolso, camine hacia la ventana y fije mi vista en el cielo de ese color celeste suave.

-Se parecen a mis ojos ¿No?.- lo escuché decir tras de mi. Lo tome de sus mejillas y vi directamente hacia sus ojos, él color se parecía un poco.

No me percate de qué estábamos a escasos centímetros cuando escuché el grito de la rubia.

-Amigos, ustedes no pierden el tiempo.- y nos abrazo a ambos con fuerza.

Se separó de nosotros y saludo a los compañeros que ya habían llegado. El pelinegro hizo su aparición, estaba un poco más alto.

Cuando nuestros ojos se miraron mi corazón latio con rapidez, me arme de valor y antes que dejará de mirarme lo salude agitando mi mano, él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y respondió a mi saludo. Me sentí feliz y luego tonta. Aún lo quería.

Durante ese tiempo me senté junto con Naruto, la rubia trataba de emparejarnos así que le cedió el puesto. Sasuke y Hinata se sentaron juntos, él era alegre con ella, las sonrisas que le brindaba me recordaba mucho a cuando sonreia conmigo, la peliazul también había cambiado hablaba un poco más y empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia, en notas ella antes llevaba segundo lugar, ahora estábamos empates ambas teníamos el primer puesto. Ella empezaba a enamorarse de Sasuke.

Él maestro de gimnasia estaba escogiendo a los estudiantes en deportes que irían a los intercolegiales, los otros años no había participado por qué Sasuke se dedicaba a ocuparse de otros asuntos y no me solía gustar dejarlo sólo. Ese año decidí participar, la primer competición en nuestro salón fue carreras de resistencia, correr durante una hora.

Quede en cuarto lugar a nivel femenino y masculino.

Al terminar estaba cansada, me senté en una banca, lo vi acercarse hacia mi tenía tantos nervios que pensé en levantarme e irme. Se detuvo frente a mi y me dio una botella de agua.

-Gracias.-

Abrí la botella y me lo lleve a la boca.

Pensé que se iría pero permanecía frente a mi.

-Hinata y yo, ella es mi prometida, me casare con ella cuando seamos mayores de edad.-

Si sólo deseaba decirme eso, no sentí necesario que se acercara.

-Ya lo sé.- coloque la botella en la banca.

-Deseaba que lo escucharas primero de mi.-

-Lo estoy escuchando ahora, no te odio, no te guardo ningún rencor, así que permanece tranquilo.-

-Parece que a mi lado eras infeliz, ahora iras a las competencias deportivas, te has hecho amiga de Ino, Naruto e incluso con las de cursos mayores.-

El aún no perdía aquella maña de hablar sin pensar, eso me daba esperanzas y el no parecía comprenderlo.

-Sasuke yo no fui el que termino lo que teníamos, fuiste tú.-

Pareció reaccionar me observó fijamente.

-Tu no lo hubieras soportado, eres débil.-

-Si estabas a mi lado no me hubiera importado.-

El se fue, me di cuenta por su actitud que estaba llevando una gran carga sobre él, qué aún se preocupaba por mi y estaba dolido. No podía ayudarlo, no hasta qué mis manos dejaran de temblar cada vez que el estaba cerca.

Paso un mes, él nombre de nuestro internado quedó en un nombre muy alto todos los que fuimos a competir traíamos medallas. Yo tenía dos una en natación y otra en carrera de resistencia. Llegué esa tarde qué fueron las premiaciones tan feliz que apenas vi al rubio lo abraze llena de emoción. Llegó Karin y nos hizo sanduche al abrazarnos también. Ella ganó incluso más medallas que yo.

Celebramos nuevamente en su habitación, y estaba vez como ya me sentía mejor de salud bebi hasta qué ya no pude más, al día siguiente mi cabeza dolía con fuerza como era domingo no salí de mi habitación.

Las clases del día lunes resultaban tan aburridas como siempre, Naruto no asistió a clases, fije mi mirada en el pelinegro, lucía un poco despeinado, en un impulso me levante y pase mi mano encima de su cabello. Él se giró sorprendido.

-Tenías levantado la parte de atrás del cabello.-

Volví a mi asiento, sentí mucha vergüenza, pero si podía demostrarle que aún me preocupaba por él y que no estaba sólo, con eso me bastaba.

Para mi cumpleaños que fue un día viernes, llegaron a mi habitación Naruto, Ino, Konan y Karin con una torta, una mochila llena de bebidas y regalos.

Me cantaron la canción y luego hicieron que pidiera un deseo. Desee poder volver a nacer.

Ellos siempre hablaban y se reían por todo, a veces aunque intentaba estar seria no lo lograba, no sabía si eran verdaderos amigos, lo único que sabía era que hacían mis penas menos dolorosas. Ellas confíaban sus secretos, él rubio se burlaba, aún así al ver sus sonrisas me daba cuenta que yo era feliz cuando no estaba sola.

Las chicas se fueron, Ino no estaba tan borracha como para no poder caminar, Konan llevó a Karin y únicamente se quedó Naruto, estaba tan tomado que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Le arregle unas cuantas sábanas en el suelo y logre arrastrarlo hasta acomodarlo.

Me puse a revisar los regalos, Karin me regalo un masajeador para el cuello, Ino un perfume de una linea bastante cara, Konan una pulsera con diamantes de distintos colores, y Naruto él me obsequio una cadena que tenía mi nombre. Ese fue el primer cumpleaños en el que recibí un regalo más aparte de él de Sasuke, pensé también que seria la primera vez qué el no me diría feliz día.

Me acosté en la cama, sentí pena por Naruto así que me levanté a arroparlo, escuché la puerta mire el reloj y estaba a punto de dar la media noche. Temi abrir, si era un inspector y encontraba a Naruto. Finalmente me tranquilize y abrí.

-Sasuke.-

-Feliz día.- pronunció acercandome una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel regalo.

Se había acordado, después de todo el había venido, quize llorar pero no lo hize.

-Gracias.-

Se mantenia en el mismo lugar, no supe qué más decir.

-Sakura.- agarró mi cabeza y me acercó a él, solté la puerta en el proceso, antes de besarme se detuvo y entro a la habitación, prendió la lámpara y observó al rubio.

Quize darle una excusa pero no hacia falta, me sentí mal por qué temía que el piense lo peor.

-El bebio mucho y no podía llevarlo al dormitorio.-

Agarro mi brazo con fuerza y cerró la puerta. Parecio querer intentar controlarse antes de hablar, yo no entendía su actitud y eso me lastimaba.

Me apego hacia el y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo no puedo con esto.-

Empezo a sollozar.

Yo no lloré, no podía hacerlo, un sufrimiento era suficiente para ambos.

Ese día me di cuenta que el aún me quería y que mi sola presencia lo lastimaba, esa noche tomé la decisión de alejarme completamente de él.

Listo él capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por él gran apoyo a esta historia. Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo continuación.


	7. Chapter 7

7)

Mi cabeza dolía fuertemente, y mis ojos nuevamente empezaron a arrojar lágrimas. Naruto despertó, note que se asustó un poco, seguramente al darse cuenta que durmió en mi habitación.

Se acosto a mi lado, nuestros brazos estaban uno al lado del otro.

-Eres cruel, dejaste que duerma en el suelo.-

Quize sonreir pero no lo logre.

-Oye Naruto, dejaré el internado.-

-Lo dices en serio.-

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, en primer lugar nunca perteneci a este lugar. Mi madre era sirvienta y trabajaba para la familia Uchiha, la señora Mikoto decidió darme la educación así qué fui enviada a este internado, ahora ya no puedo quedarme, estuve pensando en varias opciones, mi madre me abandonó hace un año así que no tengo idea de donde ir a buscarla. Encontrare un trabajo y empezaré desde cero.-

Era lo que en verdad deseaba, no importaba lo doloroso que sería el dejarlo atrás pero por él y por mi misma debía hacerlo.

-Si te digo que quiero ir contigo me dejarias.-

Me senté y lo observe para intentar descifrar si estaba bromeando, su expresión era sería.

-No pienses que lo hago por qué tengo interés en ti, es sólo que yo quiero ser libre también .-

-No puedes dejar a tu familia ni la vida que llevas así nada más, sólo lo dices en un impulso ¿es por lástima? no la tengas.-

Se levantó enojado.

-No es lástima lo que siento por ti.-

Cerró la puerta con fuerza al marcharse, en el fondo deseaba que si me acompañara, sentía miedo a la soledad, en verdad quería que estese conmigo aún así no podía arrastrarlo a un lugar incierto, a un futuro del que ni siquiera tenía idea de como sería.

Durante la tarde fui a conversar con las chicas, en realidad trataba de despedirme. Inmediatamente Karín se dio cuenta que ocurría algo malo conmigo.

-Sakura.- mencionó con seriedad y luego medio una palmada en la espalda.- Vamos dinos que sucede.-

Quería contarles y no pude hacerlo el miedo a depender de los demás y ser una carga me lo impidió. Inventé algunas excusas, se que no me creyeron.

Al final las tres me dieron un fuerte abrazo, tenía un intenso nudo en la garganta, conseguí tragarlo. No pude decir que las extrañaria, tampoco pude llorar ante ellas y expresar que las consideraba verdaderas amigas. Sabía que probablemente me olvidarian pronto pero deseaba aferrarme a que me recordarian cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar.

La despedida con Sasuke también fue dolorosa, me hizo dudar un poco. Debía o no debía irme. Sabía que debía ser fuerte.

Le di una nota en la qué decía que nos encontraramos en la canchas de fútbol. Al ser casi las ocho de la noche no había nadie por los alrededores.

Él estaba esperándome sentado, me senté junto a él y tome su mano. Entendía que sería la última vez por eso todo era tan doloroso, la melancolía y la tristeza intentaban hacerme retroceder.

-Sakura.-

-En verdad siempre he deseado que seas feliz.-

Lo interrumpí antes de que el hablara.

-Lo se.-

-Yo también seré feliz así que no debes preocuparte más.-

Apreto mi mano con fuerza

-Perdóname.-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, me dejaste estar a tu lado y me enseñaste el significado de la palabra amor, me regalaste hermosos recuerdos por eso siempre te llevare en mi corazón.-

Me abrazo con fuerza y por poco las lágrimas que intentaba retener se hicieron presentes.

-Te quiero Sakura, te quiero tanto.-

-Yo también, por eso te prometo que seré fuerte y tú debes prometer qué también lo serás.-

Los recuerdos de mi niñez con él pronto llegaban a mi mente, en los buenos y en los malos momentos estuvimos juntos siendo apoyo él uno del otro. Sentía miedo por el mañana.

-Lo seré.-

Se alejó de mi y solté su mano.

No sabía la verdadera razón por la cual había terminado conmigo, si era su compromiso arreglado o quizás algun otro motivo, lo único que entendía era que no podíamos estar juntos y que no podía preguntar nada por qué si lo hacia la despedida sería más dolorosa para ambos.

-Bien, entonces volveremos a ser los amigos de antes.-

-Debemos serlo.-

Me levante y bese su frente.

-Nos vemos Sasuke.-

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura.-

Camine decidida y con mucho valor, regrese mi vista hacia atrás él me estaba observando, sus profundos ojos negros y su triste mirada me veían directamente. Su cabello se despeino un poco con la brisa del viento, me sonrio ajeno a que no me vería mañana, yo agite mi mano en señal de despedida el me imitó. Me gire y continúe caminado sin volver a mirar atrás.

Al llegar a mi habitación apenas cerré la puerta me deslize lentamente hasta caer en el suelo y lloré, lloré y grite llena de dolor.

Mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, arregle mi ropa en las maletas, afortunadamente estas rodaban así que no debía preocuparme por el peso, por qué sabía que los días venideros serían difíciles no deje absolutamente nada más que una carta para la señora Mikoto en la que le explicaba que me marchaba por decisión propia, qué la cuenta a la que me depositaba dinero podía cerrarla y que algún día le pagaría todo lo que había invertido en mi.

Antes de entrar a darme una ducha le envié un mensaje a Naruto pidiéndole vernos a media noche para despedirnos.

Me puse un pantalón jean negro, una camiseta floja y una gorra. Tome mis dos maletas y salí para siempre de aquella habitación.

Él pasillo estaba oscuro, las dos maletas hacían ruido me sentía nerviosa, qué podría decir si era descubierta. Trate de tranquilizarme y baje las escaleras. Salí del edificio y busque con mi mirada a Naruto, no estaba, lo llame al celular pero no respondió.

Desee esperarlo pero si me quedaba más tiempo sería descubierta por los inspectores,

La salida estaba a media hora de distancia a pie, podía ir por la carretera o acortar camino por en medio de los árboles, me decidi por la segunda opción.

Aún con la luz de las lámparas seguía estando oscuro, mis maletas rodaban con dificultad las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra.

Finalmente llegue al final del camino observe las grandes rejas y a un lado estaba la caseta donde se encontraba el guardia, no había pensado en ello, estaba tan preocupada en despedirme, pensar a donde ir y que hacer que olvide por completo ese gran obstáculo. Me escondi tras un árbol tratándo de planear una estrategia, no se me ocurría nada,

Él sonido de un auto me hizo levantarme con prisa luego mi celular vibro.

Era un mensaje de Naruto

-Eres tan tonta, como pensabas atravesar al guardia tu sola, regresa.-

Me sentía tan asustada qué no fui capaz de insultar al rubio internamente por no habermelo dicho antes. Regrese, él me estaba esperando junto con Karin frente a un auto.

Él rubio hablo con ella y había pedido su ayuda, al ser mayor de edad él inspector cedió el permiso y gracias a su sonrisa coqueta al guardia no le dio por revisar la cajuela donde estábamos el rubio y yo.

Al perdernos de la vista del guardia, la peliroja nos hizo subir a los asientos, Naruto se sentó junto a ella y yo en la parte de atrás.

Los sentimientos tristes me seguían perturbando y ahora no podía ni siquiera ver a Karin a los ojos después de mentirle.

-¿Donde te llevó?- preguntó al ver una intersección, él un camino llevaba hacia el centro de la ciudad y el otro a la ciudad próxima.

-La ciudad próxima ¿no?.- me interrogo el rubio, yo afirme con la cabeza.

-Sakura.- mencionó la peliroja.- si está es la decisión que tomaste nosotras te apoyamos, aunque nos sentimos mal y Konan seguramente llorara mucho e Ino ni hablar, pero cuentas con nosotras Sakura.-

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, me sentí mal y tan estúpida al no haber sido capaz de confiarles que me iba.

Llegamos al amanecer me despedí de Karin con un fuerte abrazo, aunque intenté negarme ella me hizo agarrar dinero, me pidió que apenas encontrará un lugar donde quedarme le enviara la dirección por mensaje.

Él rubio no bajo del auto. Le dije adiós pero el no respondió. Al ver el auto marcharse mi corazón dolió profundamente.

La primera noche dormí en un hotel y al siguiente día arrende un cuarto que era bastante sencillo, tenía un baño, él lugar estaba completamente vacío. Me di cuenta que empezar desde cero era bastante difícil. Con el dinero de Karin compré una cama, juntando lo que sobró y me dinero me alcanzaba para un año y medio de alquiler.

Sólo debía preocuparme por la comida y en comprar algunas cosas para él lugar.

Al tercer día me sentía totalmente mal, no salía, comía poco y lloraba, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la soledad cuando era niña, ahora me daba miedo.

Le dije que sería feliz por eso trataba de esforzarme y mantenerme viva.

En la noche del cuarto día, la puerta por primera vez sonó desde mi llegada. Me soprendi al verlo. Inmediatamente lo abraze. Él también lo hizo.

-Naruto, en verdad me alegra verte.-

-Se nota.-

Me separé y lo invité a entrar.

-Te dije que me asustaba la oscuridad, he estado durmiendo sólo estos tres días desde que te seguí.-

-Tienes la culpa por no aparecer antes.-

-Dijiste que actuaba por impulso y te tenía lástima.-

Miro detenidamente alrededor del pequeño cuarto.

-Entonces ¿aceptas a este compañero en tu hogar?-

-Seguramente te vas a arrepentir pronto.-

-No lo haré.-

Solo llevaba con él una mochila no tan llena, se sentó en la cama y me observó fijamente.

-Has estado llorando ¿no?

-Intente no hacerlo, pero en verdad no pude.-

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo me quedo con la cama, tú te vas al piso.- murmuro acostandose.

-Hey, la cama es para mi, tú al suelo.-

La tristeza no se fue completamente, sólo que ahora la sentía menos, su sonrisa, su carisma, él animo que me daba a diario me daban consuelo y aliviaban a mi corazón.

En esos momentos jamás imagine las cargas tan pesadas que Naruto llevaba en su corazón.

Si lo sé el capítulo es muy corto, él de mañana será más largo lo prometo.

Espero sus comentarios ya saben si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo continuación.

Gracias por el apoyo a está historia, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

8)

Mi vida lentamente cambiaba, él no estaba a mi lado ambos nos habíamos prometido ser felices por esa razón despertaba a diario con una sonrisa, nunca lo olvide completamente pero aprendí a vivir sin él.

Encontramos un trabajo en un restaurante, él lugar era bastante elegante por lo tanto era necesario incluso usar uniformes. El rubio y yo éramos meseros, nos pagaban bastante bien y para mi era suficiente.

Conforme los días pasaban las heridas sanaban, existía la cicatriz sin embargo el hondo dolor ya no lástimaba tanto o quizás me acostumbré a existir con aquel sentimiento.

Él primer fin de mes llegó, Naruto me pidió que la acompañara a ver a su primo por qué debía entregarle algo.

Mientras íbamos sentados en él autobús, analizaba constantemente al rubio intentando descifrar por qué aún seguía a mi lado. Al principio pensé qué se cansaria y se iría, acostumbrado siempre a una vida de lujos no comprendía la libertad qué el queria encontrar, nunca mencionaba a su familia y tampoco hablaba de su infancia o si existía algo que le causaba sufrimiento.

No solía preguntar por qué sabía lo doloroso que es hablar del pasado cuando este a sido triste.

Él siempre sonreia, se esforzaba y rara vez se mostraba fastidiado. Quería comprenderlo y conocerlo más.

El bus llego a la parada y bajamos.

-¿Le dije que viniera a este lugar?

Trato de buscarlo con la mirada, se encontraba en la carretera de en frente, tuvimos que cruzar la calle. Apenas lo vio él bajo del auto y lo saludo con un abrazo. Era un poco más alto qué Naruto, no se parecían mucho, eran rubios y sus ojos eran de distintos colores.

Me presentó con él se llamaba Deidara, él tomó una funda llena de algunos cosas y se la entregó al rubio.

-Viven cerca ¿quieren que los lleve?.-

-No hace falta.- hablo con rapidez Naruto.- gracias por esto, no se lo digas a mi madre ni al tío.-

-Están preocupados, al menos deberías haber hablado con ellos antes de tomar está decisión.-

Naruto se quedó callado y su expresión sería me hizo darme cuenta que debia dejarlos conversar solos.

-Yo te esperare al frente.-

No me respondió, camine un poco y me detuve al escuchar lo que dijo su primo.

-¿Hace cuanto no estas tomando los medicamentos?.-no respondió.- Sabes que debes ir a ver a mi padre para que te revise.-

-Si, iré uno de estos días. Vámonos Sakura.- me tomo del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-No lo estoy, a él le gusta fastidiarme es sólo eso.-

-Parecia serio.-

-No lo note, sólo no créas sus mentiras.-

Jaló mi mejilla con fuerza y luego soltó una carcajada, a pesar de qué dijo que no pasaba nada yo no pude quedarme tranquila.

Apenas llegue al cuarto el tema nuevamente rondo mi cabeza, él se sentó en su cama y vacío la funda, se notaba bastante inquieto.

-Mira, le dije que te comprara esto.- Me lanzó una caja de chocolates.

Entre las cosas que cayeron de la funda estaba un poco de ropa, algunas películas y dos frascos de pastillas, iba a tomar uno pero el los agarró antes que yo.

-Son vitaminas tienen un sabor horrible asi qué te recomiendo no tomarlas.-

Empezó a quitarles las etiqueta y cuando lo logró las arrojó a las basura.

-No son vitaminas.- mencioné observandolo fijamente, estaba esperando que el me mirara pero no lo hizo.

-Sakura ya te lo dije no estoy enfermo, él sólo intentaba jugarte una broma, seguramente ahora está riéndose a carcajadas de la expresión que pusiste.-

-Estoy preocupada, por eso te lo preguntó.-

-No lo hagas, estoy bien.-

-Entonces ¿por qué no me miras?.-

-Por que eres fea.-

Le di un golpe en la cabeza, la puerta empezó a sonar, él fue a abrirla.

Escuche él grito de emoción de la peliroja y luego sentí sus brazos apretandome.

-Pense que me había perdido, no los encontraba, llame a ambos celulares pero ninguno me respondió. No me digan, ya se, estaban haciendo cositas ¿verdad?.-

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo contigo también.- él rubio se apego hacia ella, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, ella lo empujo y se sentó en mi cama paso su mirada alrededor del lugar. Era la primera vez que venía a visitarnos desde que deje el internado. No habíamos hablado antes por qué cambiamos nuestros chip y hace tres días la llame y le di la dirección de donde estaba viviendo.

-Y ¿alguna novedad?.-

-En realidad muchas, al día siguiente que te fuiste la madre de Sasuke llegó a hablar con el director, según los rumores dice que tuvieron una fuerte discusión, luego estuvo la llegada del padre de Naruto en realidad el más que enojado lucía bastante nervioso empezó a preguntar a tus amigos cercanos si sabían tu paradero. Él rumor que hasta ahora ya después de un mes sigue corriendo es que ustedes dos eran novios y huyeron juntos.-

Así no era como deseaba que hubiera sucedido, los pensamientos acerca de que era lo que pensaba Sasuke era lo que más me preocupaba.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¿Él como está?

-En realidad igual que siempre, sólo qué desde que te fuiste se la pasa más con Hinata.-

Dibuje una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

- Te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste.-

-No, lo que hice fue lo mejor.-

Esa noche Karin durmió en mi cama, Naruto en la otra cama qué compramos luego que el decidió vivir conmigo como ambas eran pequeñas entraban en el cuarto y aún sobraba un poco de espacio.

Los recuerdos llegaban de repente e imaginarlo con Hinata dolía, era como volver a lastimar la herida qué ya se estaba cerrando. Al día siguiente Karin se fue muy temprano agradeci él qué me visitará y que la amistad siguiera siendo la de antes pero por un lado desee egoístamente qué ya no volviera para no volver a preguntar por Sasuke.

Él rubio se tomó las dos pastillas y fuimos caminando hacia el restaurante como todas las mañanas lo hacíamos.

Al llegar cada uno nos dedicamos a lo que nos tocaba hacer, la jornada casi siempre era la misma, nos servía para ganar dinero y distraernos de los problemas que cuando no se hacia nada muchas veces nos hacía sentir inquietos.

Terminamos el trabajo en la tarde.

-¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Más que nada distraerme era lo que necesitaba así que acepte.

Nos subimos en varios juegos sencillos, gane un osito de peluche en tiros al blanco el dijo que se lo regalara, las miradas de las chicas se fijaban en él, se vestía bien y desprendia una frescura qué conquistaba a más de una. Algunas lo saludaban y el les brindaba una sonrisa. No podía decir que a su lado no me sentía bien, era mi amigo y lo quería como tal.

Llegamos en la noche, termine de bañarme y luego entro él, su celular empezó a vibrar era un mensaje. Iba a leerlo cuando escuché un fuerte ruido en él baño.

Lo llame varias veces para saber si estaba bien, no respondió, abrí la puerta y lo encontré tirado en él suelo sin camiseta, mi cuerpo temblo y sentí un hondo dolor en el pecho, de su cabeza salía un poco de sangre era porque se había golpeado en el filo de la ducha.

Lo cure con algodón y alcohol, no despertaba así que empecé a llorar. No sabía si debía llamar o no a una ambulancia ni siquiera sabía el número. Pensé en ponerle una camiseta y en ese momento me di cuenta la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho al lado izquierdo y recordé las palabras de Deidara.

Me quedé a su lado esperando a que despertara sin moverme sólo dejando qué las lágrimas seguian cayendo. Naruto si estaba enfermo.

Apenas lo vi abrir sus ojos lo ayude a sentarse y lo abraze con fuerza, no existía en mi cabeza una opción aparte de no estar con él. Ese día caí en cuenta qué sin él no hubiera podido seguir adelante.

Era como una pequeña niña aferrada a lo único que me quedaba y en verdad no deseaba perderlo.

Lo lleve a la cama y él aún no decía nada,me acosté a su lado nuevamente empecé a llorar.

-Quien debería estar llorando por el golpe debería ser yo, no tú.- hablo al fin.

No podía hablar, la voz no salía aquel nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablarle.

-Estoy bien sólo me maree un poco, deja de llorar eres tan débil.-

-Estas bien ¿verdad? Perdóname por favor, perdóname.-

-Sakura ¿que te sucede? Deja ya de pedir perdón tu no hiciste nada.-

-Es qué todo es mi culpa, siempre he sido una carga para los demás, todos al final me dejan sola, yo te arrastre a este lugar, tú no perteneces a un sitio como este, yo sólo hago daño.-

Mis sentimientos, él miedo, él sufrimiento empezaban a hablar, me sentía culpable, lo aleje de sus padres con mi actitud egoísta al aceptarlo conmigo. La lágrimas seguían saliendo sin parar y me sentía lástima a mi misma.

-Te dije que quería sentirme libre, tú no tienes la culpa, seguramente hubiera decidido irme sólo, no tengo intención de regresar con mi familia, no tienes la culpa,-

Esperaba qué me contará acerca de su enfermedad y no lo hizo, desee preguntarle pedir que compartiera su dolor conmigo que yo aceptaría su sufrimiento, no lo hice y decidí esperar a que él sólo me abriera su corazón.

Pasaron ocho meses desde que me aleje de Sasuke, no recibia ninguna noticia de él, ni tampoco me aminaba a preguntar siempre que hablaba con Karin, Konan e Ino.

En octubre era el cumpleaños de Naruto cumplía diecisiete años, compré una torta y compré comida en un restaurante de ricos, también le compré una gorrito para la época de frío que ya había empezado. No era mucho, pero los sentimientos que trataba de transmitirle eran muchos. Ese día él enfermo y no pudo celebrar su cumpleaños.

La fiebre era tan alta que tuve que pasar toda la noche colocandole hielo para qué no entrara en convulsiones.

Al día siguiente lo lleve a un hospital cercano el me impidió que lo acompañará al consultorio, le hicieron algunos exámenes.

-¿Que te dijeron?.-

-Es sólo él cambio de clima, dice que es un resfriado.-

Suspire con tranquilidad y le brinde una sonrisa.

-Siempre me causas sustos, sólo recuerda cuidarme también cuando yo enfermé.-

-No lo haré.-

Le golpee despacio en la frente

-Sakura ¿te causó dolor?.- me interrogo serio.

-No lo haces ¿por qué me lo preguntas?.-

-El día que te cause dolor, debes alejarte de mi, ¿lo harás?

-No.-

Esa conversación tan pequeña, jamas imagine lo mucho que significaba para él.

Él se quedó en casa descansando y yo fui al trabajo, termine bastante tarde debido a una oferta que hubo en el restaurante. Donde vivía quedaba a dos cuadras, estaba bastante oscuro a pesar de las lámparas qué alumbraban el lugar y lo peor de todo no habían muchas personas caminando.

Camine con prisa ya que podía escuchar las músicas a fuerte volumen y los gritos de gente borracha, una moto se detuvo a mi lado yo seguí caminando, debido al casco no pude saber quién era, pero no me importó seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, mis piernas temblaron un poco y temi caer si corría.

No escuché la moto seguirme así que me tranquilize un poco. No imagine que se había estacionado y me estaba siguiendo pie, su mano tomó mi brazo y me giró hacia él, estaba ya sin el casco lo reconocí prontamente, era Sasuke.

Me quedé totalmente quieta, mi cuerpo no se movió, mi cerebro no pensó, sólo vi fijamente sus intensos ojos negros.

-Sakura.- su voz era tal y como la recordaba.- pensé que nunca te encontraría.- colocó su mano en mi mejilla y sonrio.

-Sasuke.- mi voz temblo un poco, reaccione y me aleje un poco de él.

No debía acercarme, no podía tocarlo, no debía sonreír esos pensamientos de repente me llenaron. Sentí miedo a no poder alejarme nuevamente de él.

Él estaba frente a mi observandome y era real, no era un sueño, lo observe tensarse al mirar hacia atrás, gire mi rostro y él rubio venía caminando en dirección a nosotros. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Estaba preocupado por qué no llegabas pronto, creo que no debí haber venido.- mencionó cuando la distancia que estaba entre nosotros se acorto.

-Asi que los rumores eran ciertos.-

Iba a negarlo pero el rubio se me adelanto.

-No ,no son ciertos. Me iré hoy a casa de un amigo Sakura.- él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se giro para empezar a caminar. Estaba puesto el gorro qué yo le había comprado. En un impulso lo tomé del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Sasuke, lo siento, ya soy feliz ahora.-

No quería perder lo que tenía, no era plenamente feliz pero me sentía bien a su lado, él rostro del rubio me indicaba que si lo dejaba ir no lo volvería a ver jamás. No lo dijo con palabras pero pude sentirlo. Yo sólo quería estar a su lado viéndolo despertar cada mañana, sonreír junto a él en los buenos y malos momentos, quería aprender más sobre él y que el conociera que mis sentimientos hacia el ya no eran solamente de amistad.


	9. Chapter 9

9)

Deseaba que no se fuera y que se mantuviera a mi lado, lo sostuve anhelando que no se marchara.

Ni siquiera mire a la cara a Sasuke no podía hacerlo, mis manos temblaron y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

-Sabes que he estado pensando en ti desde el momento que te fuiste.- voltee la mirada hacia él pelinegro, él pasó sus manos por su cabello se lo notaba desesperado.- He estado buscando la manera de encontrarte todo este tiempo y cuando al fin puedo volverte a ver me dices que ya eres feliz.-

Él asfixiante nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y las lágrimas amenzaban con salir.

-Ella ahora está confundida.- hablo el rubio, sus palabras dolieron.- Debes quedarte a su lado, no confundas el sentimiento de sentirte agradecida con alguien, con el amor.-

Tomó mi mano y logró qué aflojara su brazo.

Desee decirle que estaba equivocado qué no sólo eran sentimientos de agradecimiento, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Sasuke, tampoco podía por que temi estar equivocada, las dudas me llenaron de repente.

-Sakura hablemos, déjame hablar contigo por favor.-

Los recuerdos llegaron, sus palabras hicieron efecto en mi, y su sufrimiento me alcanzó.

-Esta bien.- respondi al fin.

-Vendre a verte en tres días, seguiré a tu lado si las cosas con él no se arreglan.- dijo el rubio, empezó a caminar, cada vez estaba tan lejos. Sentí un intenso dolor.

Camine en silencio el iba a mi lado muy despacio en su moto, me invito a subir pero le dije que me daba miedo. Al llegar lo invité a entrar, observó el lugar y pude apreciar como se fastidio un poco.

Me quite los zapatos de taco y guinde él abrigo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-.-me acerqué a la pequeña nevera que compró el rubio y saqué una botella de soda, se la acerque y el la tomó.

No decía nada sólo permanecía en silencio, tampoco se me ocurría algo de lo que hablar, hace tiempo pensé decir muchas cosas de las cuales conversarle si lo volvía a ver pero en esos momentos no se me ocurría nada.

-Por que te fuiste sin decírmelo.-

-Era lo mejor para ambos, tanto tú como yo estábamos sufriendo.-

-Ahora ya no sufres.-

-Te prometi que seria feliz.-

-Con él, me olvidaste tan rápido.-

-Ha pasado casi un año, como sabes que te he olvidado, me pediste acaso que te esperará.-

-Maldición Sakura, tú no entiendes lo doloroso que es para mi.-

-Como puedo entenderlo si sólo pusiste excusas de que no me querías, que me veías como tu amiga y nada más. Dime ¿cual es la verdadera razón?, ¿por qué me apartaste? ¿por que lo hiciste?.-

Y las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra, las profundas heridas se abrían y el dolor me comenzó a carcomer nuevamente.

-Tu me dejaste, debiste quedarte maldición el no verte duele Sakura, él no poder tocarte y escucharte me está matando.-

-No logró entenderte.-

Se acercó a mi yo retrocedi unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo estoy intentando Sakura de verdad lo intentó, pero es difícil, las cosas no tuvieron por qué ser así, yo era feliz y tu también lo eras.-

-Yo no puedo ayudarte si tú no me dices por qué no puedes estar a mi lado.-

Lo vi pensativo, como si se debatiera entre decirlo o no decir, eligio lo segundo.

-Perdoname no se lo que me sucede, soy tan patetico, esto que acabo de hacer fue un impulso estaba preocupado por qué te fuiste de repente, sólo olvida esto.-

Nuevamente cargaba el dolor él sólo. No podía hacer nada si el no lo decía, no podía entenderlo y me sentía impotente, más que eso me sentía devastada y un tanto cansada.

Yo intentando con todas mis fuerzas dejarlo ser libre, deseando y anhelando su felicidad aún si fuera a costa de mi sufrimiento, me parecía injusto y triste. Debía ayudarlo yo sólo sabía que debía hacerlo.

-Sasuke olvidame y no vuelvas a buscarme. Ahora soy yo la que te pido que te alejes de mi.-

Él no pareció asimilar mis palabras y me abrazo con fuerza. Podía escucharlo sollozar.

¿Por que no lo decía? ¿Que podía ser tan difícil e hiriente? Por qué no lo compartía conmigo. Fue después de algunos años que me enteré de la verdad y con todo el horrible dolor que el tuvo que sufrir sólo,

Esa noche él se fue luego de haberme dado un fuerte abrazo y decir que no volvería a buscarme y que lo perdonara. Cuando vi su rostro triste y las lágrimas cayendo por parte de ambos comprendí que los sueños se destruyen, que el primer amor no sería también el último y que mi corazón era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Él rubio no llego a los tres días ni tampoco luego de una semana, mis días de levantarme con una sonrisa se desvanecian, y cada noche dormia y deseaba no levantarme al día siguiente. Mi corazón dolía, mi mente pensaba y extrañaba. Y el extrañar causaba agonía.

Ambos estaban clavados en mis pensamientos, y con los dos tenía recuerdos felices, pero comprendía perfectamente que quizás ninguno de los dos estarían por siempre conmigo.

Mi vida se volvió algo monótona, la rutina se repetía constantemente y la soledad la sentía a diario. Cuando llegaba al cuarto me sentaba en él suelo y escondía mi cabeza en mis rodillas, no lloraba pero me sentía triste y no encontraba ningún motivo para seguir viviendo. Y cuando dormía soñaba, soñaba con momentos felices y me deprimia al despertar y darme cuenta que eran más que sueños y que jamás se cumplirian.

La vida era difícil, pero sabía que debía continuar.

Me senté en él columpio del parque y me mesi despacio, incremente la velocidad y podía sentir el viento levantando mi cabello, cosquillas en el estómago y una sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro sin que lo notara.

Recordé cuando mi madre me llevaba al parque y la nostalgia nuevamente fue capaz de alcanzarme.

Compré unos cuantos dulces en la tienda y me encamine hacia el parque de diversiones aún no anochecia completamente.

Al llegar compré varios turnos para el tiro al blanco no falle en ninguno, él señor me observó entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-Solo me llevare este.- tome el oso que se le parecía al que Naruto pidió que le regalara y al final lo dejó abandonado en su cama cerca de su almohada y me marche.

Mientras caminaba observaba que la gente que estaba sola pronto se encontraban con sus amigos y se saludaban alegres, las madres tomaban a los niños de las manos y estos iban dando brincos y los padres en cambio llevaban a sus hijos en los hombros.

Me recordaban que yo no tuve esa clase de felicidad que yo no pude conocer a mi padre. Que mi madre ya no estaba a mi lado y que cuando conseguí alguien que creía que siempre estaría a mi lado también terminamos separandonos. Ya no sentia sentimientos puros cuando observaba sonrisas, sentía rencor y odio. Pensaba en lo injusta que era mi vida, y me seguía llenando de coraje y tristeza.

Me subí a la montaña rusa.

Sentía el viento en mi rostro, la arenalina, él cosquilleo en mi abdomen y el miedo, quería sentirme viva, recordarle a mi mente que yo aún estaba existiendo.

Al bajarme me sentí mareada una chica que parecía de mi misma edad me hizo sentar en un asiento. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos miel bastante claros. Alcanze a divisar un tatuaje en unos de sus brazos.

-TenTen apresurate, no podemos perder el tiempo.-

El chico que se acercó tenía el cabello rojo y varios aretes incrustados en diferentes partes de su rostro.

-Gaara ella es la chica con esa increíble puntería.-

Sentí una arcada pero logre contenerme.

Él chico cogió mi brazo y me observó fijamente como si me estuviera analizando.

Me soltó pronto.

-Vamonos TenTen.-

-Espera.- pidió pero él no la obedecio, finalmente empezaron a caminar.

Yo lleve mi mano a mi frente y mire hacia el oscuro y profundo cielo.

Seguía trabajando en el restaurante, iban a dar las ocho de la noche. Debía dejar un pedido en la mesa, camine con la charola y me detuve asustada al escuchar los gritos de las personas y estuve a punto de soltar la bandeja cuando vi a tres encapuchados apuntarnos con armas.

-Al piso.- lo escuché gritar con fuerza a uno de ellos.

Me agaché con todos los platos y los arrincone hacia un lado, uno de ellos empezo a revisar a los clientes tomo celulares y el dinero, él otro estaba apuntando con un arma a la cajera exigiendo que le diera todo el dinero, y el último estaba en la cocina.

Me quede quieta sin moverme él que estaba con la cajera término de llenar la bolsa y llamo a los otros dos, se subieron en una moto y se fueron. Reconocí a uno de ellos era a la chica dél tatuaje en el brazo.

Él restaurante dejó de tener tanto clientes como antes, así que empezaron a recortar el personal. Perdí mi trabajo.

Me encontraba acostada en la cama, él dinero se empezaría acabar, no tenía idea de donde buscar otro trabajo, él conseguirlo en aquel restaurante había sido un golpe de suerte, me preguntaba si podría contar con la misma suerte para conseguir otro trabajo. Esa noche dormí pensando en que lugar podría hallar dinero.

Al día siguiente busque trabajo pero me pedían que al menos necesitaba terminar la secundaria, no encontré nada cerca.

Ni siquiera sentí las ganas de volver a salir a buscar.

La puerta sonó y al abrir, me quedé observando fijamente al rubio.

-No me invitas a entrar.-

-No lo haré, vete.-

Me miro sorprendido y alcanzó un mechon de mi cabello.

-Sasuke está contigo.-

-No lo está, y tu dijiste que volverías en tres días.-

-No pude hacerlo, lo siento.-

Todo me resultaba tan difícil, en verdad desee mucho que volviera, pero tenia miedo de que vuelva a marcharse.

-Me iré, sólo vine por el peluche que me regalaste.-

Sus palabras me hirieron.Tóme el peluche y se lo di.

-Bye Sakura.-

Y mi brazo se movió por si sólo y alcanzó a jalar de su camiseta.

-Naruto eres cruel.-

Se giro hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Solo trataba de juntar valor para aceptar que esteses con él.-

-Necesitaste un mes.-

-Solo vine a golpearlo.-

Escondi mi cara en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerados. Y en vez de llorar sólo dibuje un sonrisa en mi rostro, él estaba a mi lado y con eso me bastaba.

Yooooooooo

Ok, aquí está el capítulo 9 espero les haya gustado, las cosas desde aquí empiezan más difíciles para esta pareja.

Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo capítulo.

Espero sigan apoyando a la historia. Ya nos quedan sólo unos cuantos capítulos más.


	10. Chapter 10

10)

Sali muy temprano a comprar algo para el desayuno, unos cuantos panes y yogurt, mientras caminaba de regreso observe a aquella pelicastaña que estaba en la calle de al frente empezar a caminar hacia mi. Acelere el paso.

-Oye.- gritó.-Espera, tú la pelirosa.-

Me detuve, camino hacia mi y me miro detalladamente.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Crees que debo responder a tu pregunta.-

Ella sonrio.

-Ayer vi a un rubio bien vestido entrar a tu cuarto ¿Me lo presentas?.-

La observó con enojo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy, tengo prisa.-

Llegué al cuarto y una vez dentro suspire, me había asustado un poco, ella tenía el mismo tatuaje de uno que los que entraron a robar al restaurante no podía estar equivocada ella y uno de los ladrones eran la misma persona y lo que no comprendía era el por que andaba siguiendome.

Él rubio salió de la baño.

-¿Que te sucede?

-Me encontré con una chica que quiere conocerte.-

-¿En serio? Es linda.-

-Si te digo que si. ¿La conoserias?

-Si me pides que no lo haga, ni siquiera la miraria.-

Sus palabras me provocaban unas intensas ganas de sonreír, era como si mis mejillas ardieran y lo que decía ocasionaba siempre una especie de felicidad.

Ni él ni yo habíamos dicho nuestros sentimientos claramente, entendí que el me quería como a un mujer cuando dijo que se le dificultaba aceptar que yo regrese con Sasuke, me preguntaba si el comprendía también mis sentimientos sin necesidad de siquiera decirlos directamente. No estaba segura de amarlo, aún él sentimiento no era tan fuerte por eso preferí esperar un poco más, quería ser sincera y amarlo tanto que incluso se me hiciera difícil acomodar mis sentimientos en palabras.

-¿Que trajiste?

Le acerqué la funda y el tomo un yogurt, él de frutilla.

-Ese es mío, a ti te compré el de durazno.-

-Hoy quiero probar algo diferente.-

Se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

-El mes que te fuiste, ¿Viste a tus padres?

-No lo hice.-

-¿Los odias?

-No, pero no quiero estar junto a ellos por qué les causo dolor.-

Me quede callada, estábamos entrando en un tema que sabía que era dificil para él, no quería decir nada que lo lastimara ni lo hiciera recordar cosas que lo hacían sufrir.

-Bien, en la tarde iremos a buscar un trabajo.- cambie el tema.

-¿Que paso con el restaurante?

-Tu fuiste echado por irresponsable y yo por qué la clientela se esfumo luego de que entraron a robar.

-¿Robaron? ¿Te hicieron daño?.-

-No, pero por unos momentos desee que alguno me disparara.-

Me golpeó en la frente.

-No digas tonterías.-

En la tarde caminamos juntos intentando encontrar algún trabajo, encontramos uno pero para llegar debíamos tomar el bus, era una heladeria.

Él empleo en sí era bastante fácil, sin embargo la mala suerte aún seguía rondandome. Aparte de Naruto y yo habían otras dos empleadas más. Una de ellas era peliroja y la otra era rubia. Se llamaban Tayuya y Temari y ambas tenían dieciocho años. Aprovechaban cualquier tiempo libre para arrimarse al rubio.

Era la hora del almuerzo así que me sente en una mesa, él rubio se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Estas cansada?

-No lo estoy.-

La peliroja se sentó junto a nosotros.

-¿Estan saliendo?.-

-Sakura ¿lo estamos?.- mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No.- respondi y me levanté con la bandeja para dirigirme a la caja. Ni siquiera termine de comer y arroje la comida al basurero. Era injusto que ni siquiera me dejarán comer tranquila. La rubia me observó divertida.

Llegamos al cuarto en la noche, me duche y luego me metí en la cama, él rubio se sento a mi lado.

-¿Estas molesta?

-Un poco, prefería el trabajo en el restaurante.-

-Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres, lo harás pronto.-

Se levantó y se fue al baño, escuché el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha, y de repente llegaron a mi mente imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo.

Me tape con las sábanas tratando de hacer que mi mente alejara esos pensamientos. Empezaba a desconoserme.

Fue después de una semana que me volví a encontrar con la pelicastaña en la heladeria.

Al verla entrar varios pensamientos llenaron mi mente, y si intentaba robar y volvía a perder el trabajo, pensé llamar a la policía pero sabía que si lo hacia ella sabría que fui yo. Me reconoció enseguida y me llamo con su mano.

Me dirigí a la mesa, estaba con su amigo el pelirojo.

-Danos dos helados uno de frutilla y otro de chocolate y dile a tu amigo el rubio que los traiga.-

Prepare los helados, no quise que Naruto fuera y como estaba ocupado en otra mesa al menos tendría una excusa.

Coloque las copas en la mesa y ella me observó con enojo.

-No te dije que hicieras que el rubio venga.-

-Esta ocupado.-

Se levanto con enojo y temi que se le ocurriera armar un escándalo.

-Naruto.- lo llamó, averiguo su nombre por la pequeña etiqueta con nuestros nombres que era necesario usar a un lado del pecho.

Él se acercó.

Él pelirojo me miró como si preguntara que seguía haciendo ahí. Camine hacia donde estaban los helados, me arrepentí de no haberme quedado, ella empezó a hacerle conversa. Finalmente Naruto se alejó de ella.

Demoraron un poco en irse, pero siempre que la veía sabía que debía alejarme de ella.

Él autobús estaba repleto, nos tocó ir parados y no tenía de que sostenerme, él rubio me jaló a su lado el iba sostenido de la parte de arriba y yo me sostuve de sus brazos. Su piel era tan suave, sentí mis mejillas arder ya que estábamos muy apegados, agaché mi mirada últimamente me ponia muy nerviosa sólo con tocarlo.

Al bajar el lucía normal me preguntaba si solamente era yo la que me sentía extraña cada vez que lo tocaba o lo veía. Me recrimine internamente por sentirme así.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?.- me interrogo apenas bajamos del bus.

-¿Donde iremos?.-

-Te apetece ir al parque.

Caminomos al parque y al llegar se subió en el columpio, me senté en el columpio que quedaba a su lado.

-Oye Sakura, la vida es muy dura ¿no?

No respondi, él continuo hablando.

-Sabes cual fue mi deseo el día de mi cumpleaños, pedí ser capaz de volver a nacer.-

Lo observe con cierta incredulidad, era el mismo deseo que yo había deseado.

-Pero creo que si volviera a nacer, nuevamente te seguiría a donde fueras, soy un egoísta ¿no?

-No lo eres, el que estés a mi lado es lo único que me hace sonreír a diario, sin ti mi vida no sería la misma.-

Él me observó, pero sus ojos me transmitian una profunda e hiriente tristeza.

-Vamonos ya es tarde.-

Caminaba junto a mi su mano se movía lentamente, uni mi mano a la suya. Él sostuvo mi mano con fuerza.

Él fin de semana llegó, él rubio y yo teníamos el sábado y domingo libre.

Él sábado fuimos al parque de diversiones y al llegar vi a ambas personas esperándonos

Lo mire tratando de descifrar que estaba sucediendo, él me brindó una sonrisa.

-Perdon, dije que no conversamos nada importante, pero ella dijo que guardará nuestro encuentro en secreto.-

Los miré enojada. Se acercaron y nos saludaron.

-¿Que te pareció la sorpresa?.- preguntó la pelicastaña con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuando el rubio y el pelirojo se fueron a comprar bebidas aproveche para vencer mi miedo y encararla.

-¿Que es lo que estas planeando?

-Nada, tú novio es muy fácil de engañar le dije que éramos amigas y que nos habíamos concocido en el restaurante y enseguida planeó esto de la salida, en verdad es un chico amable.-

-Lo es por eso debes alejarte de nosotros.-

-Molesta por qué hice que perdieras tu trabajo, aquello fue sólo casualidad.-

-Entonces admites que fuiste tú.-

-Asi es, estoy en el negocio desde hace unos tres años, mi vida no fue tan fácil como la de los demás.-

-Por que me estas diciendo esto.-

-Tú eres igual a mi, la única diferencia es que tu estas luchando por no caer, y yo deje ya de luchar desde hace bastante tiempo.-_

Ambos chicos llegaron así que di por terminada la conversación pero sus palabras de alguna manera consiguieron llegarme.

Luego de despedirnos del rubio le conté lo que ella hacia y que en realidad no era mi amiga. Se asombro pero luego pareció comprenderla un poco, no mostró un rostro de rechazo o desprecio. Sólo uno de tristeza y un poco de pena.

Poco a poco los encuentros con TenTen se iban haciendo más a menudo, incluso el pelirojo solía venir a vernos a ambos, no entendía bien lo que buscaban, si era algo como dinero en nosotros no podian encontrarlo, tampoco podía confiar en ellos como amigos, por qué les tenía miedo.

Teníamos un día libre por las fiestas festivas así que decidimos salir al centro de la ciudad, nos encontramos con TenTen en él bus, así que se invito sola y decidió acompañarnos.

Fuimos al centro comercial y algunos almacenes de ropa, compramos únicamente lo necesario, la pelicastaña también compró algunas cosas. Y por supuesto también invirtió un poco de dinero en el rubio.

-Tú no puedes vestirte con eso tan simple.- me quitó de la mano la camiseta que yo tenía para él y le hizo agarrar ropa más cara. Él trato de negarse pero ella mismo lo llevó a la caja para pagar.

Ella no compro nada para mi,

Llegué cansada habíamos caminando tanto buscando cosas que nos gustará.

Naruto se arrimo contra la pared y estuvo a punto de desplomarse pero logre mantenerlo en pie.

Lo ayude a llegar hasta la cama y logre acostarlo. Sus ojos me miraron con tristeza.

-¿Te traigo la pastilla?- asintio con la cabeza. Alcanze el frasco y lo vasee en mi mano sólo quedaba una. Le ayude a levantarse y el la tomó.

Me quedé a su lado, note que unas cuantas lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, esa era la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

-Te quiero.- pronuncie con sinceridad.- te amo, no se como ni cuándo pero no puedo pensar en nada más que no seas tú.- tome su mano.

Comprendía que no era el mejor momento, pero era tiempo que conociera mis sentimientos. Era tiempo de que él y yo seamos felices. Sólo trataba de engañarme a mi misma, la felicidad no existía para alguien como yo.

Él aflojo mi mano y fijo su mirada en la pared.

-Voy a morir en dos años más quizás uno, perdón por no habertelo dicho antes. Intenté alejarme de ti pero no pude, me enamoré de ti aún sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. Perdóname por favor.-

Morirá en dos años quizás uno, la tristeza escondida en sus ojos y en su corazón, la enfermedad era la causa por la que él creía que hacia sufrir a sus padres. Él también me dejaría sola y se iría sin mi.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra, y de alguna manera no lograba entender por qué la vida era tan cruel conmigo, quizás en mi vida pasada era un persona que hizo bastante daño a los demás o tal vez eran pruebas a las que debía someterme para que mi corazón no sintiera y se hiciera como una fría piedra.

Recoste mi cabeza en su pecho, mi manos temblaban y mi corazón latia angustiado. Lo supe lo sabía bien luego de esa prueba no podría volver a levantarme ni ser la misma.


	11. Chapter 11

11)

Esa noche en la que me enteré que Naruto tenía una enfermedad que lentamente lo estaba consumiendo, mi manera de ver la vida cambio completamente. No me hice más fuerte, no me hice más débil únicamente comprendí que no existe algo llamado como eternamente felices. Él dolor y la tristeza a pesar de intentarlo con todos nuestras fuerzas terminaria afectandonos y él futuro ya dado carcomeria el presente.

Naruto esa noche me abrió finalmente las puertas de su corazón y me contó su pasado y su historia. Al nacer se debatió entre la vida y la muerte debido a una enfermedad congenita en su corazón, cuando tenía seis años fue sometido a una operación que consiguió alargarle un poco más los años de su existencia.

Vivía en la mansión de sus padres rodeados de enfermeras y doctores, sin poder salir a jugar, sin ser capaz de crecer como un niño normal debía ser revisado y puesto en tratamiento todos los días y en vez de ir a la escuela recibía clases en su habitación.

Su madre se mantenía a su lado casi siempre e incluso solía dormir a su lado.

Él sentía al ver sus rostros tristes cuando tenía alguna recaída que sólo les estaba arrebatando la felicidad.

Cuando tuvo diez años tuvo un ataque que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la vida y cuando paso la crisis observó el rostro sonriente y dolido de su madre que lo abrazo con fuerza, en esos momentos el se había imaginado como hubiera sido si el no resistia aquello, él no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor intenso que le causaría a sus padres.

Por eso se volvió fuerte, cuando su pecho dolía con fuerza lloraba en silencio y cuando su madre le preguntaba como se sentía, él respondía muy bien con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero él sabía que no debía quedarse hasta el final con ellos, que debía alejarse y evitarles el sufrimiento de ver a su único hijo morir joven postrado en una cama.

Por eso el una mañana despertó pidiendo que lo dejarán ver que había detrás de la gran mansión donde vivían, que no quería irse sin haber disfrutado de un colegio y convivir con chicos de su edad.

Ellos se negaron y sólo aceptaron, cuando con lágrimas él rubio se arrodillo ante ellos y pidio ser capaz de vivir sus últimos años siendo libre.

A los trece años fue capaz de poner un pie fuera de esa gran mansión y ser capaz de ver el exterior. Él pensó que todo estaría bien, mostraba sonrisas a todos y fue aceptado prontamente por los demás, pero sabía que si se apegaba demasiado a ellos saldría lastimado por qué se sentiría triste al partir. A pesar de conseguir bastante personas que se preocuparon por él no dejó que nadie traspasara la barrera que el se había impuesto, y más que nada no dejó que nadie se entere de su enfermedad.

Él estaba preparado para morir, dejó de tomar las pastillas, empezó a tomar alcohol e hizo cosas que le habían prohibido hacerlas. El sólo quería irse lo más pronto que pudiera, por qué de esa manera no sentiría dolor.

Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad por eso trataba de dormir con chicas para no estar sólo. Extrañaba a sus padres y se sentía bastante sólo. Sólo fue hasta que me conoció que su vida cambio un poco, pero él se conformaba con verme de lejos.

Que mis ojos brillantes le gustaban y que mi cabello rosa le parecía gracioso, que yo era una persona que no hablaba con nadie más que no sea Sasuke, que era fuerte por fuera pero entendía lo frágil que yo era por dentro por qué me parecía a él. Así me describía y decía que por cosas tan sencillas se fue interesando en mi que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde que no podía dejar de seguirme o mirarme, que se sentía aliviado por qué yo le pertenecía a Sasuke y pensaba que él me haría feliz.

La soledad que sentía y el temor a la muerte que lo perseguía desaparecía cuando escuchaba mi voz o estaba a su lado. Cuando deje el internado él no deseaba volver a perder lo que amaba, ya había perdido a sus padres por no querer hacerlos sufrir, pero así fuera egoísta, o cruel no quería dejarme sola, su corazón no se lo perdonaria si lo volviera alejar de lo que el amaba por eso me siguió, y empezó nuevamente a preocuparse por su salud, que quizás encontró una cura para su soledad pero no para su enfermedad y sus sueños, anhelos y deseos de esperanza día a día eran reemplazados por la angustia y él miedo a déjame sola.

Esa noche creo que ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de dormir, no tenía idea de como afrontar semejante prueba y dolor. Me llene de esperanzas y día tras día antes de dormir deseaba con intensidad que se nos sea permitido morir a los dos juntos.

Retomamos la vida que llevábamos pero sabía que nada sería igual.

Estábamos en el trabajo el reloj marco las ocho de la noche.

Tayuya se acercó al rubio y lo invito a salir, él se negó.

-Sakura, ¿Le das permiso de salir commigo?-

Me acerque al rubio y a ella.

-El no puede salir contigo, por que estamos saliendo.-

Él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro la peliroja me observó con enojo.

-Era necesario gritarlo fuertemente.-

-Lo siento, estaba nerviosa.-

Acaricio mi cabeza.

-Termina de limpiar la mesa, ya debemos irnos.-

Al terminar él me esperaba fuera. Tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Caminamos hacia la parada y nos subimos en el bus nos sentamos juntos, él rubio fijo su mirada en la ventana.

Me acerque a él y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro. Él me acomodo colocando su brazo detrás de mi cabeza.

Eran cosas sencillas que hacían que mi corazón latiera acelerado.

-¿Tu corazón late con rapidez?.-

Me observó un poco pensativo pero luego pareció comprender por qué se lo preguntaba.

-No, pero mis manos sudan un poco.-

Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro y tóme su mano.

-Pensaras que soy demasiado fastidiosa.-

-Solo es un poco extraño verte en esta faceta.-

-Me besaras cuando lleguemos.-

Note que se sonrojo un poco.

-Lo digo en serio, ha pasado una semana desde que dijiste que tú también sentías lo mismo que yo, así que estamos saliendo ¿no?

Llevó su mano a la cabeza sin saber que decir. Entendía lo que sentía, probablemente no deseaba aceptarme por que mientras más unidos seamos sería más difícil para los dos, tal vez el quería huir y cargar con todo el dolor él sólo.

-Yo me quedaré a tu lado así intentes alejarme, y si tu eres el que te vas yo te buscare y te traeré de vuelta.-

Ya no quería quedarme de lado, ya no deseaba algo como la resignación y él desear la felicidad del otro, lo único que anhelaba sea egoísmo o no lo sea, era que el se mantenga a mi lado yo seria fuerte por él.

-Te mantendras siempre a mi lado.-

Sus ojos celestes me observaron fijamente.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

Era una promesa que la mantuve a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que atravesar.

Al llegar al cuarto prendi la luz y me quite el abrigo, él se sentó en la cama.

-Sakura, me das un vaso de agua.-

Su piel se puso un poco palida e incluso hablo con dificultad.

Agarre pronto el agua y se la di.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, sólo me siento un poco cansado.-

Se tomó toda el agua, se quito los zapatos y se recosto.

Me quedé a su lado y dormí profundamente. Él no me beso.

Escuché la puerta sonando y al abrir la peliscataña me observó con una gran sonrisa.

-Me dejas entrar.-

Dude pero tampoco me podía portar grosera e impedirselo. Ella entró y paso su mirada por el cuarto. Se sentó en la cama de Naruto.

-Aqui duerme el rubio, seguramente, por qué percibe a él.-

-Es mi cama.-menti, ella sentó con prontitud y se paso a la otra cama, nuevamente volvió acostarse.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Vine a visitarte, y Naruto ¿donde está?

-En la ducha.-

-Me dejas bañarme con él.-

-Callate.-

Me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a dar un paseo en la noche?

-No, hoy pienso dormir temprano.-

-Vamos, te enseñare cosas divertidas.-

-Dije que no.-

El rubio salió del baño vestido, TenTen puso cara de decepción seguramente esperaba que saliera sólo cubierto en toalla, en realidad yo también esperaba eso pero desde que vivíamos juntos la única vez que lo había visto sin camiseta fue la vez que se desmayo en el baño.

-Le estoy invitando a salir a Sakura pero no quiere.-

-¿Puedo ir yo?

-Genial entonces vendre a verlos en la noche.-

Se fue sonriendo, le reclame a Naruto él haber aceptado pero el dijo que sólo iríamos un rato.

La noche llegó y ella acompañada del pelirojo y otro de sus amigos pelinegro y muy cejudo llegaron a vernos. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y llegamos a una casa que parecía estar abandonada.

Al entrar se podía percibir el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol, algunos estaban borrachos bailando, otros conversaban y yo sólo quería irme.

Ella nos hizo adentrarnos más y llegamos a donde jugaban billar, él rubio parecía estar feliz, antes no me daba cuenta a que se debía la alegría que sentía por todo lo que observaba ahora que sabía lo que sucedía en su vida, lo comprendía todo.

Gaara empezó a enseñarle como se jugababa y yo me senté en una silla que quedaba cerca.

La pelicastaña me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia una habitación bastante larga que estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de algunas figuras humanas de cartón como blancos que estaban delante.

Él cejudo que se llamaba Rock Lee sacó un arma de su pantalón y se la dio a TenTen.

Me asusté, pensé prontamente en que era lo que trataba de hacer, sentí tanto temor que no pue llegar a una conclusión.

La acercó a mi y me la dio.

-Tiene silenciador así que no te preocupes por el ruido, sólo intenta darle a los blancos.-

La observe con enojo, ella sonrio.

-No te digo que mates a nadie, sólo quiero saber si no falle al elegirte .-

-Elegirme para que, estas loca, me voy, no quiero esto.-

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que lo tengo.-

Acerque el arma hacia ella, no la agarró.

-No te dejaré salir si no disparas.-

Quería salir de ese lugar, de verdad deseaba irme, sentí miedo, enojo y un poco de desesperación. Pensé en Naruto él confiaba en ellos por eso aceptaba la amistad que le ofrecían, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando.

Tome el arma y la apunte hacia el blanco, él sonido no fue fuerte, fue cuestión de segundos el ver la municion dirigirse a toda velocidad para dar en donde debía hacerlo.

La pelicastaña aplaudio y el pelinegro me miró sorprendido.

-Lo sabía.- pronunció quitando el arma de mis manos.-Tu puntería es la mejor, lo supe ese día que te vi disparar, no se trata de suerte ni de práctica, tú tienes el don.-

-Estas loca.-

Mencioné llevando mi mano a mi frente para limpiar mi sudor, sentia nervios y una especie de temor pero lo más sorprendente fue la satisfacción que sentí al lograr haber dado en pleno punto. Si hubiera estado sola probablemente incluso hubiera brincado de felicidad.

Me acerqué al rubio, tratando de dejar atrás esa extraña sensación.

Llegamos al cuarto.

-Gaara me contó que TenTen planeaba hacerte disparar un poco poco ¿Lo hiciste?

-Deberiamos alejarnos de ellos.-

-Son buenos, es sólo que no tuvieron la suerte que tuviste tú o yo.-

-Ellos roban, e incluso seguramente han matado.-

-Sabes ¿Por que lo hace?

-Ellos tres eran de un orfanato, recibían maltratos físicos a diario y escaparon juntos, fuera sólo encontraron más dolor y ni una mano de ayuda, lo único que los salvó fue volverse fuertes.

Me quedé callada, no podía juzgar yo no era nadie para hacerlo.

Él me llamo con su mano, me dirigí a él y lo abraze.

-Tratare de entenderlos más.-

Él acaricio mi cabeza, me separé de él y lo observe fijamente, se inclino un poco y beso suavemente mis labios. Yo cerré mis ojos. Era un beso suave, tierno y lleno de amor. Era el primer beso para nosotros y aquella sensación fue incluso más llenadera que el de disparar un arma.

En medio de lágrimas, alegrías, pensamientos tristes y felices transcurrió un año.

Tenía diecisiete y Naruto pronto cumpliria los dieciocho. Conservabamos las mismas amistades, seguíamos trabajando en el mismo lugar y él seguía tomando aquellas pastillas pero su salud se empezaba a deteriorar cada día más.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí su brazo encima de mi estómago. Observe su rostro, sus ojos, su brillante cabello rubio y sus labios. No me levanté por qué quería seguir admirándolo. Me alegre el haberme decidido deshacernos de las dos camas y sólo comprar una más grande para nosotros dos. Se movió un poco y me miro.

-Buenos días Sakura.-

Pronunció con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto.-

No me cansaba ni me fastidiaba nada, cada minuto con el lo conservaba en mi corazón y lo disfrutaba intensamente, no podía negar que había noches que lloraba en silencio por qué quería que el tiempo se detuviera tan sólo un poco, pero aún así yo seguía manteniendo mi fortaleza frente a él.

Hemos discutido varias veces por cantidad de cosas, pero la de mayor volumen fue cuando insisti que debía contactar con su familia, se negó rotundamente y al intentar convencerlo se molestó tanto que dijo que si sólo quería deshacerme de él se lo diga y no ponga de pretexto a su familia, luego de aquello decidí no volver a tocar el tema.

Y era verdad no fui sincera, puse la excusa de su familia únicamente por qué deseaba que se hiciera tratar nuevamente con la esperanza que quizás ya existía una cura para su enfermedad, pero no tocaba el tema por que entendía que a él le causaba dolor.

Era un día bastante frío, mi cabeza dada vueltas y mi cuerpo ardia producto de la fiebre.

El fue a comprar medicamento se quedó despierto cuidandome y fui capaz de sanar prontamente. Esos días más que dolorida me sentía alegre por qué él me estaba a mi lado cuidandome.

Luego de recuperarme él me invito a salir.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad y nuestro objetivo era visitar el zoológico.

Caminábamos tomados de la mano, íbamos a entrar al lugar, se veía a distancia la cabeza de una jirafa, escuché un ruido y su mano sólto la mía.

Regrese mi vista y lo vi siendo sujetado por dos hombres, Naruto forecejeo.

-¿Que están haciendo?

Los interrogue dirigiéndome hacia ellos ya que empezaron a caminar con él.

-Ayuda.- grite temiendo que fuera un secuestro.

El guardia del zoológico los siguió y los encaro.

-El está enfermo, sus padres nos ordenaron llevarlo de regreso a casa.-

Mis manos temblaron y mi corazón latío desesperado. Sabía que era verdad aún asi grite que era mentira.

Ellos sacaron algunas fotos y un papel, él guardia dio su aprobación.

Él rubio pidió que lo soltaran pero no le hicieron caso.

-Saben lo que están haciendo.- grite sujetando a uno de ellos. No se lo lleven.- pronuncie y las lagrimas brotaron.-Por favor no lo alejen de mi.-

Naruto aprovechando que ellos dudaron golpeó a uno de ellos y consiguió zafarse, tomó mi mano y empezamos a correr. Sentía miedo, un horroroso y profundo sentimiento de desesperación. Las lágrimas no paraban.

Ellos nos seguían ya muy cerca.

Él rubio se detuvo y llevó la mano a su pecho. Apreto mi mano con fuerza.

Lo sostuve y él se deslizo lentamente al suelo, la respiración empezó a faltarle.

No podía hablar, no podía hacer nada estaba asustada sólo sostuve su mano con fuerza.

Ellos nos alcanzaron y un auto se detuvo a nuestro lado. Uno de los hombres trató de levantarlo, pero me levanté y lo empuje.

-El estaba bien, por qué hicieron esto.-

Uno de los hombres me tomo de ambos brazos y me alejaron de el, una ambulancia llegó pronto y subieron al rubio.

La persona que estaba en el auto bajo era un hombre rubio que se parecía mucho a Naruto.

-No hagan esto.- dije al verlo.-Por favor señor no me aleje de él.-

-Tu llanto, tú actitud de mantenerlo a tu lado, sólo lo hacen sufrir, viste como estaba ahora todo eso es tú culpa, no dejaré que le sigas haciendo más daño.-

Me soltó lentamente y me deje caer de rodillas. Las palabras de su padre no dolían por qué yo sabía que yo no le causaba daño, lo que dolía era que lo estaban alejando de mi y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me arrodille y tome de su pierna al ver que se estaba alejando.

-Le prometi que estaría a su lado, yo se lo prometi.-

-Si te acercas a mi hijo no dudare en utilizar cualquier cosa para alejarte.-

Lo solté, la ambulancia ya se había ido, luego el auto, la gente cruzaba una tras otra, yo sólo seguía llorando. Sentía mi corazón desgarrandose y mi mente gritar su nombre con fuerza.


	12. Chapter 12

12)

Mi vida empezaba a carecer de sentido alguno y mis sueños cada vez eran más inalcanzables, en realidad mi sueño era tener una gran familia, Naruto a mi lado y unos cuantos niños corriendo en la casa, mi madre mese en sus brazos a la pequeña recién nacida, también hay un pequeño cachorro que menea su colita. ¿Mis anhelos seran capaces de cumplirse? ¿Mis deseos serán escuchados? O simplemente se quedarán como lo que son sólo sueños, anhelos y deseos.

Si es así, realmente todo seria muy doloroso y triste.

La intensa luz aparece y mis parpados se mueven, ella me observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, tarde en darme cuenta de lo que había sucedido, recordé cuando se llevaron al rubio y las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

-¿Que paso con Naruto?

Escuchar su nombre dolía tanto.

Las fuerzas, y el rostro serio y despreocupado que solía mantener para que los demás no me tengan lástima se escapaban fácilmente de mi alcanze.

-Se lo llevaron.- pronuncie.- lo alejaron de mi.-

Él coraje, la impotencia y la tristeza se entremezclaban.

La pelicastaña borro la sonrisa de su rostro y colocó su mano en mi frente.

Entre sollozos le conté toda la historia que me rodeaba desde mis primeros pasos en la mansión hasta cuando el padre de Naruto apareció y se llevó al rubio.

Sólo quería que el dolor se vaya, solían decir que si te sientes tristes y cuentas tus penas el dolor disminuirá un poco, en mi caso no se alivio para nada.

Me tendió su mano y la tomé, me levanté del suelo en el cual había estado durmiendo desde que conseguí llegar luego de perder a Naruto.

-Me asusté al notar la puerta abierta, por lo menos debiste haberla cerrado.-

-La deje abierta por si regresaba, también lo estaba esperando pero él sueño me acabó venciendo.-

Se acerco un poco a mi y sus brazos me rodearon.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta, lo prometo.-

No respondi, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por culpa de los sollozos y de alguna manera su abrazo y sus palabras me dieron un poco de consuelo.

Los días transcurrian, dejé el trabajo en la heladeria y él poco dinero que me quedaba lo gastaba en buscar información acerca de la familia Uzumaqui. Tenían mansiones y propiedades dentro y fuera del país, eso sólo lograba hacer dudar a mis esperanzas de encontrarlo.

Finalmente me decidí ir a la mansión que estaba en la ciudad. TenTen y Gaara me acompañaron cuando preguntamos por Naruto nos dijeron que la mansión le pertenecía a los Uzumaqui pero se encontraba en esos momentos a cuidado de otra familia.

La otra más cercana era la ciudad de las hojas.

Vendí las cosas de valor que tenía el reloj que Sasuke me regalo y el anillo. Me debati entre vender la cadena con mi nombre que Naruto me obsequio pero me arrepentí y no pude hacerlo.

Él viaje fue bastante largo, y de alguna manera esa ciudad me provocaba melancolía y más tristeza de la que ya me provocaba mi sola existencia. Llegamos en la mañana.

Él pelirojo lucía bastante alegre por viajar a diferencia de la pelicastaña que se mostraba bastante fastidiada.

Día tras día luchaba por encontrarlo no podía verlo y tenía tantas cosas que decirle, almacenaba todos los días antes de dormir recuerdos que quería compartir con él. Por qué más que nada tenía esperanza de que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

-En la ciudad de las hojas no encontramos nada, los próximos viajes serán más largos y por supuesto más caros, debes empezar a trabajar.- menciono el pelirojo, miró alrededor de la habitación.-Te has deshecho de casi todo lo poco que tenias .-

Faltaba sólo deshacerse de la cama para que el cuarto quede completamente vacío.

-Si empiezo a trabajar ahora, sólo conseguire perder más tiempo.-

-Entonces acepta el dinero que te ofrecemos.-

-No puedo hacerlo.-

Lleve mis manos a mi cabello, medite un poco tal vez debía sólo tomarlo.

Pero era injusto, ellos tenían sus propios problemas, con ese dinero ayudaban a varios orfanatos y les servía para mantener la casa en la que vivían con Rock Lee. Además la procedencia del dinero me daba temor el sólo pensar en como lo obtuvieron.

-Sakura, toma el dinero.-

-No, lo siento, no puedo.-

Se acercó a mi, y colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

-No esperes que TenTen cumpla la promesa que te hizo, ella no es lo que parece.-

El se marchó me apegue a la pared y me deje resbalar hasta tocar el suelo.

Eran palabras de advertencia, pensé que habían probabilidades de que si, entonces debía alejarme, pero si lo hacia significaba estar nuevamente sola. Mire hacia la cama y observe el fajo de billetes. Él los había dejado.

Me fui al día siguiente sin avisarles. Fueron ocho largas horas de viaje y luego fui en busca de la mansiónes y propiedades, una tras otra me daban las mismas respuestas. Incluso algunas ya habían sido vendidas y ahora tenían nuevos dueños.

Cada día que culminaba, lo sentía como otro día más perdido y vacío. Él pensaba en mi, si lo estaba haciendo era muy probable que piense que soy una persona que no cumple sus promesas y que quizás ya hasta me di por vencida. No, él no es alguien así, lo que en realidad estaria pensando es "Sakura ya no sufras más, sólo déjame ir"

-Naruto esperame por favor.-Susurro.

A través de la ventana logró ver la brillante luna y el intenso color azul oscuro del cielo, y las lágrimas cayeron mojando mis mejillas y enrojeciendo mis ojos.

Me negaba a pensar que el estaba muerto, aún así en un rincón de mis pensamientos sabia que aquello podía ya haber sucedido. No me di por vencida no lo hice y continúe buscando.

Transcurrieron ocho meses de días lentos y sin sentido, imaginaba días felices y creaba ilusiones falsas. Las ilusiones se mezclaban con la realidad. Y para olvidar el temor y el que lo habían alejado de mi lado empecé a tomar calmantes que me ayudaban a dormir profundamente cuando me entraba una crisis nerviosa, en los últimos meses venían muy seguido, gritaba y lloraba, me hacia daño con cualquier cosa a mi alcanze, quería detenerme y no lo lograba quería encontrar otro dolor que reemplaza la agonía de haberlo perdido.

Me sentía mentirosa y patetica, y pensaba, pensaba en mis recuerdos, en mi madre, en Sasuke y en Naruto. No estaban a mi lado ahora. Los perdí a los tres, para que motivó debía seguir existiendo, me gustaban los deportes, la natación y jugar al fútbol , también ir al gimnasio. Me gustaba pasear por el internado cuando Sasuke tomaba mi mano, amaba cuando se recostaba en mis piernas y se quedaba dormido. Anhelaba despertar a diario y observar el rostro del rubio descansando, extrañaba su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su optimismo. Quería que mi madre me cantara como cuando yo era una niña.

Duerme, duerme pequeña Sakura

Duerme, duerme, duerme ya.

Yo sólo estaba cansada, cansada y carcomida y no podía continuar.

El sonido de la puerta era fuerte.

Escuchaba la voz de TenTen a los lejos discutiendo con la señora que me arrendaba el cuarto.

-Tóme su jodido dinero y deje de golpear la puerta tan fuerte.-

Repetí dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo que era y lo que no era todo estaba tan distorsionado.

La puerta se abrió y ella me observó con una expresión sería, arrancho el cuchillo de mis manos.

-Deja de hacerte daño Sakura, debes continuar con tu vida.-

Agarró una blusa y la rompió en algunas tiras y amarro mis brazos donde me hice algunos cortes.

-¿Que vida?.- pregunté con mis ojos fijamente en ella.

-Mierda Sakura.- se levantó con enojo.

-No me queda nada.-

-Trabaja conmigo y con los chicos, eso te hará olvidar.-

-¿Olvidar? Se puede hacer algo como eso.-

-No, no olvidaras pero conocerás otras sensaciones, tú cabeza empezará a preocuparse por otras cosas.-

-Te refieres a lo que se siente cuando se asesina.-

-No se que más puedo hacer por ti, por como soy no puedo ofrecerte algo más, ni Gaara ni yo tenemos como darte algo como paz.-

-Creo que es como un ultimátum ¿no?

-La vida apesta y nosotros no tenemos opciones o somos o morimos.-

-¿Tendre una familia?

-Nosotros seremos tu familia.-

Ese día dejé atrás mi moral, el pasado, a mi madre, a Sasuke pero no al rubio.

TenTen me llevo a vivir con ellos, la casa era grande tenía tres habitaciones, sala y una cocina. Fui recibida con bastante cordialidad. Desee que el estuviera a mi lado, Naruto se hubiera alegrado de ver como me llevo de bien con ellos.

Me dieron la habitación de Gaara y el fue a dormir al sofa.

Antes de dormir me repetía constantemente y en mi mente , tratando de recordar quien era y lo que debía hacer.

-Juntar dinero y seguir buscando, juntar dinero y seguir buscando.-

Que equivocada estaba una vez que se da el primero paso retroceder es difícil.

Empezaron a entrenarme con el arma, luego dijeron que debía ponerme un poco en forma por que estaba muy delgada. Luego de una semana de vivir con ellos empecé a conocerlos un poco más. Gaara era el que siempre se preocupaba por mantener la casa limpia era como si él fuera él papá, Rock Lee solía pasar jugando video juegos o leyendo mangas conversar con él solía ser bastante agradable. TenTen parecía fuerte por fuera pero en el fondo solía ser bastante vulnerable algunas veces la escuchaba llorar en su habitación. Lo que tenía ahora era lo más parecido una familia.

Ellos se hacían bromas, sonreian pero que tan verdadera era aquella sonrisa, era pura y cristalina por qué ellos eran como hermanos y se criaron juntos desde niños, se protegian los unos a los otros y me habían abierto las puertas para atravesar aquella barrera que parecía impenetrable para otros.

No era completamente sincera como ellos debido al pesado dolor que llevaba conmigo pero intentaba ser fuerte, las crisis nerviosas venían y ellos estaban apoyandome, cuando los recuerdos venían me escabullia a la cama de la pelicastaña y ella no protestaba.

-Lo siento Sakura, no podemos llevarte.-

Los observe con tristeza me estaban dejando fuera, por qué lo hacían.

-Estan locos.- mencioné con enojo.- Ha pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron a entrenar estoy lista ahora.-

-No, no lo estás.- pronunció Rock Lee.- Ni lo estaras nunca, tú no naciste para esto.-

-Me están dejando.- pronuncie casi en un susurro.

-No.-hablo el pelirojo.-Es por qué te queremos que no dejaremos que tus manos se ensucien.

-Entonces ya no lo hagan más, buscaremos un trabajo y.-

-No se puede Sakura, no nos aceptarán en la sociedad.-

Sabía por qué lo decían ellos me contaron que cuando eran más jóvenes fueron enviados a un correccional de menores y sus nombres habían quedado manchados. Siempre que caminaban las personas los observaban de manera extraña, me sentí mal porque antes yo también lo hacia.

-La última mansión que falta, es a la que debo viajar en avión, necesito el dinero.-

-Nosotros te lo daremos, prometimos que lo haríamos volver.-

-No puedo aceptar esto, tengo miedo, de verdad tengo mucho miedo pero quiero ayudarlos, por favor.-

Decidieron dejar que los acompañara, no fue una noche divertida, no paseamos por el parque de diversiones ni comimos en un restaurante.

Esa noche robamos en un centro comercial, él temblor de mis manos, los ojos de las personas aterrados, los niños pequeños llorando, él sucio dinero que llenaba la bolsa, son recuerdos que causan temor y angustia, pero lo que se queda más clavado en tu mente es la sensación de los dedos apretando el gatillo, la sangre derramandose y aquellos ojos maldiciendote.

Era verdad olvide parte del dolor del pasado pero fue reemplazado por una existencia que ya no sufre sola, si no acarrea a otros a una profunda y onda cadena de sufrimiento.

Ya en mi habitación la cara del policía seguía clavada en mi mente, me preguntaba si me iría al infierno, era lo más seguro. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho hubiera matado a Gaara ¿Lo hice bien verdad? No debia dejar que nadie muera, entonces por que mis manos seguían temblando.

La puerta se abrió y entró el pelirojo, camino hacia mi y yo me senté prontamente no quería que note como me sentía. Me abrazo con fuerza. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Sakura perdóname por lo que tuviste que pasar hoy, fue mi culpa.-

Las lágrimas querían salir, logre retenerlas.

Naruto pensé ¿Estas decepcionado de mi? Perdóname por haber matado a alguien. Por favor no me odies.

Luego de aquello paso un mes, los robos continuaban y yo volví a apretar el gatillo unas cuantas veces más, caminaba por el parque de diversiones él mirar a los demás me producía escalofrios, acaso una de estas personas eran familiares del policía, si lo eran alegro que mi rostro hubiera estado cubierto sino no sería capaz de enfrentar a los demás.

Mi cabeza dolía y mis piernas también, movi mis dedos tratando de olvidar aquella sensación que aún permanecía en mi y no podía. El peso en mi pantalón se lo atribuia al arma y me hacia más difícil olvidar aquello que aún seguía claramente en mi mente. Él clima empeoraba ya que empezaba invierno sentí frío y las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente.

-Sakura.- no reconoci la voz así que seguí caminado, me detuve cuando sentí una mano sujetar mi hombro. Me voltee lentamente y cubri mi boca con una mano producto del asombro.

-Itachi ¿Eres tú?.-

Alto, de cabello largo color negro y atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría debido a su elegante vestimenta.

-Sakura, has cambiado tanto ¿Estas bien? He estado buscandote, tuve que contratar un detective privado.-

Sus palabras me impactaron bastante, quizás mi madre había intentando comunicarse con ellos.

-Es acerca de mamá.-

-No Sakura mi padre murió hace tres meses, es por tú parte de la herencia.-

-Para mi ¿Por que?

Me miro entre sorprendido y curioso.

-Hablemos en el auto.-

Empecé a seguirlo entre la multitud tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras, para tratar de entenderlo, no comprendía porque yo tendría una parte de la herencia.

Al llegar al auto subimos en la parte de atrás, él chofer empezó a conducir.

-Sasuke no te lo dijo.-

-No lo sé, no se a que te refieres, no lo comprendo.-

-Tu madre y mi padre tenían una aventura, cuando mi madre los descubrió se dijeron muchas cosas y la más importante, mi padre dijo que conocía a tu madre desde antes.-

Dejé de escuchar sus palabras, se oían cada vez más lejos, mi madre nunca hablo de mi padre, mi apellido era Haruno ¿no?

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-Eres una Uchiha Sakura, Sasuke y yo somos tus hermanastros.-

Apegue mi cabeza al respaldar del asiento, las lágrimas brotaron y los recuerdos llegaron.

-¿Cuando se enteró Sasuke?

-Hace cinco años un día antes de navidad.-

-Deten el auto, me bajo ahora.-

-Sakura, pensé que ya lo sabías.-

-No, creo que soy la última en saber la verdad, Sasuke intento protegerme con todas sus fuerzas de este dolor.-

El auto se detuvo y abrí la puerta.

-Espera.- me sostuvo del brazo

-Él ¿Como está?

-No he hablado con él desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero.-

Su mano me soltó y empecé a caminar. Cuando voltee hacías atrás no se cuanto había caminado, no sabía donde estaba, la lluvia seguía cayendo, comenze a correr, correr con todo lo que podía. Perdí mis zapatos las personas se resguardaban de las aguas con sus paraguas, yo sólo continuaba. Llegué a un parque vacío.

Todo era tan difícil, tan asfixiante, tan doloroso era como si tuviera cientos de agujas enterrandose en todo mi cuerpo.

Empezaba a recordar sus palabras y todo encajaba perfectamente, sabía que existía algo mucho más fuerte que nos impedía estar juntos, pero jamás imagine la verdadera razón.

-Debemos terminar con esto.-

-Tu y yo ya no podremos estar más juntos.-

-No llores.-

-Luego del accidente me sentí culpable por lo que ocurrió, yo fue él que les pidió a mis padres que te dejarán estudiar en este lugar, yo sólo quise pagarte lo que hiciste por mi

-Intente amarte pero no lo logre, estaba confundido por qué nunca tuve a nadie quien me quiera, te quiero a mi lado no como a una novia, sino como a una amiga o una hermana.-

-Por que te fuiste sin decírmelo.-

-Maldición Sakura, tú no entiendes lo doloroso que es para mi.-

-Tu me dejaste, debiste quedarte maldición el no verte duele Sakura, él no poder tocarte y escucharte me está matando.-

-Lo estoy intentando Sakura de verdad lo intentó, pero es difícil, las cosas no tuvieron por qué ser así, yo era feliz y tu también lo eras.-

-Perdoname no se lo que me sucede, soy tan patetico, esto que acabo de hacer fue un impulso estaba preocupado por qué te fuiste de repente, sólo olvida esto.-

Sus lágrimas, sus palabras, sus abrazos yo lo deje cargar sólo con un horrible sufrimiento, saque el arma y lo apunte a un lado de mi cabeza.

Realidades o Sueños ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Para mí lo único que los diferencia es que, el primero se encuentra muy cercano y presente todos los días; y los sueños, los sueños cada vez se alejan más de mi existencia.

Mi mano derecha temblaba pero no precisamente por el frío, sentí un liquido tibio recorrer mis mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que eran arrojadas con intensidad por las opacadas nubes, que cada vez tronaban con más fuerza como si se tratara del preludio para que un intenso tornado azote con fuerza la ciudad.

Finalmente afloje el arma, al chocar contra el suelo salpico un poco de lodo a mis pies descalzos, me deje caer de rodillas, suspire profundamente y con todas mis fuerzas lance un grito lleno de angustia, dolor y desesperanza.

Yoon: ok lamento mucho la tardanza, estaba pasando por una situación complicada, chicas de verdad agradezco sus comentarios, próximo capítulo gran final, si este capítulo les pareció triste ni se imaginan el último.

Si hay 5 comentarios mañana mismo contii


	13. Chapter 13

13)

Sonrisas, felicidad, alegría que tan lejos de mi existencia se encontraba aquello, era una distancia larga y demasiado inmensa, incluso me parecía inalcanzable.

Todo era tan real y cruel.

Sus miradas se fijaron en mi, sus rostros preocupados y quizás algo de pena. Pero quienes eran ellos para sentir lástima odiaba la lástima, la odiaba con todo mi corazón.

Apunte mi arma a la pelicastaña.

-¿Que es lo que hiciste? ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo ahora?.- sus palabras no me llegaban ni tan sólo un poco.

Les lanze una de las bolsas de dinero.

-Yo iré a ver a Naruto, necesito verlo pronto.-

Las gotas de sangre se deslizaban de mi brazo hasta caer al suelo, era extraño sólo sentía pesado y caliente pero no dolía.

-Estas herida, no puedes irte así. ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?

¿De donde saqué el dinero? Acerque el arma y la deslize por encima de mi frente, las imágenes y el ruido llegaban una tras otra, la joyería, él vidrio al romperse, él hombre que forcejeo conmigo para quitarme el arma, él sonoro sonido cuando una bala escapa de su encierro, las patrullas llegando y yo empezando a correr.

Mis manos temblaron y luego de eso sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que me arrojó al suelo. Ella me observaba enojada y con tristeza.

-Gaara.- mencionó.- llevala a su habitación y encierrala hasta que se calme.-

Quitó el arma de mis manos, ayudó a levantarme y entró al cuarto conmigo. Poco a poco era capaz de sentir ardor y un intenso dolor haciéndose presente en mi brazo. Me senté en la cama, él mojó un toalla en el baño y me la ofreció empecé a limpiar la herida, él se fue pero no cerró la puerta.

Era sorprendente que ya no salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, sólo lograba expresar un rostro serio, frío e indiferente. Sólo había pasado dos días desde que me entere que la sangre Uchiha corría por mis venas pero esos dos días fueron fatales, los recuerdos uno tras otro, los diálogos repitiendose en mi mente con claridad, él sentimiento de remordimiento, pesadillas constantes, sólo se iban cuando pensaba en Naruto. Él era como una brillante luz al final de un oscuro y profundo abismo.

Él pelirojo regreso con un botiquin en sus manos y empezó a tratarme la herida.

-No debiste ir sola.-

Fije mi mirada a la pared y no le respondi, él continuó hablando.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, desaparecer sin decirnos nada, ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió Sakura?.-

-Yo intenté que todo el pasado se quedará atrás, pero fue capaz de alcanzarme, ahora sólo quiéro encontrar a Naruto.-

Término de vendar mi brazo y cerró la tapa del botiquin con fuerza.

-Si vas, sólo encontrarás dolor, quédate con nosotros, quédate conmigo.-

Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla y yo la aleje con enojo.

-Estas insinuando que estar con él significa dolor.-

Me observó con tristeza.

-Trato de decirte que no quiero que te vayas.-

Se acercó a mi, nuestros rostros estaban a poca distancia.

En su actitud note cierto nerviosismo y anhelo a que le correspondiera, sus labios besaron los míos, yo no sentí nada, no quedaba en mi corazón un lugar para la existencia de alguien más. No correspondi pero tampoco lo aleje. Me recosto lentamente y sus besos subían cada vez de intensidad. Fije mi vista en él techo, y las imágenes fugaces que me atormentaban llegaban una por una.

No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad que era lo que hacia. Yo ya estaba sucia, manchada de sangre, muerte y horror. Los ojos celestes del rubio, su sonrisa, aparecían en mi cabeza, me ofrecía su mano pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlo. Por más que corrí, por más que me aferre, yo solamente era un ser patetico.

-Maldicion, !Que demonios estas haciendo!-

El fuerte grito provenía de la pelicastaña, sentí aquel peso en mi cuerpo desaparecer, ella lo lanzó al suelo.

Ya no tenía mi blusa, las voces que me reprochaban lo que hacia se callaron cuando note que aún tenía mis pantalones puestos.

-Gaara se que la amas, pero de esta manera no conseguiras ser correspondido, ella ahora no está bien.-

-No se lo que me paso, perdí el control.- Él empezó a llorar, las lágrimas que arrojaba me recordaba al llanto de Sasuke.

Me puse la blusa y salí del cuarto. ¿Quien soy? Me pregunté a mi misma.

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo dieciocho años y perdí todo lo que amo.

Nuevamente me hallaba ccorriendo bajo la lluvia, no lo lograría, no podía, él temor me perseguía, su rostro me observaba no triste sino con una sonrisa.

Naruto

Naruto

Y las lágrimas cayeron.

¿Quien soy?

La sangre, los gritos, el llanto, sus rostros no me dejaban.

-Sasuke.- grite con fuerza.- mamá.- fije mi mirada al cielo.-Naruto.- me deje caer al suelo.-Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo.-

Mis manos temblaron y mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar producto del llanto y la desesperación. Sentí el peso de una mano en mi hombro, al girar observe a TenTen. Se inclino hasta a mi altura y sus brazos me rodearon. Detrás de ella se encontraban el pelirojo muy apenado y Rock Lee.

Comprendí que aún no podía morir, aún tenía pendiente el encontrar aquella luz radiante que me podía liberar de mi profundo abismo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para ser capaz de afrontar lo que el destino me tenía preparado al ir a la última mansión. Sólo TenTen me acompañó en mi largo viaje. Estaba más tranquila si, pero aún así las pesadillas y mis crisis nerviosas no cesaban.

Con el dinero logramos falsificar pasaportes y los demás papeles necesarios. Antes del viaje compramos pelucas y lentes de contactos, no deseaba cambiar mi aspecto natural por que deseaba ser la misma de antes para él. Pero la idea fue de TenTen ya que decía que él padre de Naruto tal vez podía reconocerme. Alquilamos un auto de lujo y compramos ropa elegante, si nos apareciamos en un taxi era bastante obvio que no se creerian la historia que montamos.

Al llegar a las grandes rejas el guardia que vigilaba la entrada en una caseta preguntó que deseabamos. Dijimos ser compañeras del internado de Naruto y que veníamos a visitarlo cuando pidió nuestros nombres le di el de Karin e Ino. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y después de un buen rato las grandes rejas se abrieron.

Mi corazón latia rápidamente y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

Él estaba vivo. Una sonrisa que hace mucho no se dibujaba en mi rostro logró llegar. Sólo me faltaba verlo para sentir aquella sensación de felicidad que me hacia tanta falta. Me llene de esperanzas, y anhelos de que el ya este curado, que no tenga que morir. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me odiara, que me reconociera como la Sakura de antes y no me rechace.

Bajamos del auto y él chofer hizo una reverencia tal como le dijimos que debía actuar. Un mayordomo nos estaba esperando. Al entrar me recordó a la mansión donde yo viví mi infancia, tan inmensa pero con tanta soledad. Seguimos al hombre en silencio hasta que se detuvo en una habitación.

Golpeó un par de veces y luego empujo las dos puertas estas se abrieron de par en par. Camine con prisa hacia aquella cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, él estaba sentado descansado su espalda en la parte de atrás de la cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas apenas tuvimos nuestro primer contacto visual. Desee lanzarme a sus brazos pero ella me detuvo.

Recorde que no debía levantar sospechas.

Escuché su voz al decirle al mayordomo que cerrará las puertas y se marchara. Cubri con mis manos mis ojos y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, al escuchar el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse TenTen me soltó y fui capaz de correr a su lado, tenía un suero inyectado a su mano y unos cuantos cables más conectados a él y a algunas máquinas. Lo tenía junto a mi, me parecia mentira, estaba un poco más delgado y un tanto demacrado, era él y lo ame y lo seguía amando.

La sangre, él pasado, todo lo demás empezaba a desaparecer.

-Te amo.-Dije inmediatamente.-Te amo.- repetí entre sollozos.

-Yo también te amo Sakura.-

Busque sus labios, y los uni a los míos. Yo lo extrañe tanto. Él sólo me sonrio, luego que me separé de él.

Tomó mi mano y la beso.

-Me quedaré a tu lado ahora, yo no déjare que te alejen de mi otra vez.-

Él soltó mi mano y borró su sonrisa.

-No puedes quedarte, tampoco debiste venir.-

Sus palabras no me causaron dolor, lo decía por que quería que no lloré y sufra.

-Yo no llorare Naruto, tampoco sentire dolor, él tiempo que queda seremos felices.-

-No puedes.- menciono y la máquina empezó a emitir unos sonidos extraños.

-No te dejaré, no lo haré.-

-TenTen llevatela.- aplasto un botón que encontraba ccerca de su cama y llevó una mano a su pecho.-Lo siento Sakura.-

Las enfermeras llegaron una tras otra y nos hicieron salir de la habitación. TenTen me sujeto ya que yo intenté volver a entrar. Me quedé esperando a que salieran y al salir una de ellas, la sujete con fuerza y le pedí que me dijera que sucedía.

-Logramos estabilizarlo, seguramente tuvo la crisis al sentir emociones fuertes, por hoy dejenlo descansar.

-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda?.- preguntó la pelicastaña

-Eso no se los puedo decir, hablen con sus padres.-

-Por favor.- rogue a punto de arrodillarme.

-Días, no estamos seguros.-

Cada golpe, cada herida que me provocaba la vida era intensamente doloroso, pero ya no lloré, ya no me sentí cargada de sufrimiento y dolor. Agradeci la oportunidad de ser capaz de reunirme con él y sonrei. Sonrei por qué no lo dejaría ir sólo, yo me mantendria a su lado siempre, tal y como se lo prometi.

Por Sasuke.

Cuando recibí su carta realmente sentí un poco de consuelo, ella quizás en esta carta se despedia de mi, mis ojos aún ardian, su nombre en las noticias y luego la llamada de Itachi fue sólo hace algunos días, aún me resultaba difícil creer que todo aquello era verdad, y que no sería capaz de escuchar su voz nunca más. Quizás todo fue mi culpa. Quién me entregó la carta era una mujer de cabello castaño, sus ojos enrojecidos me indicaron que ella también la estaba pasando bastante mal.

Una vez que se fue, camine hacia el apartamento, tome una copa de ron para ser capaz de soportar el dolor, abrí el sobre su letra como de imposible era olvidarla, incluso parecia lograr percibir su esencia a cerezos en aquella nota.

Sasuke te escribo por qué el tiempo se me acaba y no seré capaz de viajar al lugar al que te encuentras. Los recuerdos que tengo de ti son bastantes felices y agradables no me arrepiento de ningún minuto que nos dedicamos el uno al otro. Fui feliz realmente lo fui. Te conozco bien y sin verte puedo saber que ahora mismo estás llorando. Pero no lo hagas ya no debes sufrir más por mi.

Di un largo suspiro y limpie las lágrimas que se estaban deslizando por mis mejillas.

Sasuke no llores, no sufras no te arrepientas de nada, lo que tu hiciste fue por mi bien y no te culpo de nada, ninguna clase de resentimiento o rencor. En mi corazón para ti sólo existe un espacio lleno de hermosos colores que tu fuiste capaz de pintar. Hermano me hubiera deseado enterarnos de que nuestras sangres eran las mismas cuando era una pequeña niña, hubiéramos sido inseparables y seríamos la familia que tanto anhelabamos encontrar.

Sasuke se feliz, yo seguramente lo soy ahora.

Adiós.

Las gotas de agua salada mojaron aquel papel, lanze con furia la copa contra la pared. Lleve mi mano a la cadena que ella me regalo cuando cumplimos un mes, aún la conservaba, la conserve todo este tiempo por qué nunca la olvide pero ahora ella estaba muerta y murió con él, sujetando su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yooo:

Ok, este es el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado, ok se que no, pero es que les dije que tenía drama ¿no?

Hay amores que rompen fronteras, ella lo amaba mucho y después de todo lo que ocurrió con su vida y lo que hizo sabía que no podía continuar sin él. Eso la llevó a tomar su decisión final. Murió en paz por qué quién amaba la liberaba de aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban y le causaban sufrimiento.

Bien dejen sus comentarios críticas positivas por favor, sugerencias para historias futuras, consejos todo será bien aceptado. Aceptó tutores por si alguien me quiere ayudar a escribir mejor.. Cierto también quiero escribir una historia en conjunto con otra persona si alguien quiere haganmelo saber.

Les dejó mi twiter Megumi_Erika.

Agradecimientos especiales a todas las chicas que comentan, sin ustedes no hubiera podido terminar ya que cada comentario es muy especial para mi.

Bye espero leernos en otra ocasión.


End file.
